Sois comme l'eau
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Commence au moment où Bella gifle Paul dans le film. Complexité, personnages réalistes, angst, romance, intensité et même quelques lemons. L'imprégnation - mais pas son approche habituelle - c'est compliqué. M plus tard
1. Perte de contrôle

**Auteur : **taoist elf

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à taoist elf. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, alors je veux que vous sachiez que cette histoire n'était définitivement pas prévue au programme. Je n'avais absolument aucune intention de commencer une nouvelle traduction. Au contraire, je voulais me concentrer sur mes traductions en cours, peut-être même en finir quelques-unes et comme certaines d'entre vous le savent déjà bosser de toutes mes forces pour reprendre un rythme hebdomadaire. Mais voilà, la vie ne se passe malheureusement pas toujours comme prévu. Hier soir, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à une recommandation faîte par un des auteurs que je lis, comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, la recommandation portait sur cette histoire. Je l'ai dévoré d'une traite et j'en suis littéralement tombée amoureuse. Au point que je voulais absolument vous faire découvrir cette histoire ce soir, et c'est pour ça que je la poste à 1h30 du mat'. J'suis juste contente que mon homme bosse de nuit, parce que je suis pas vraiment sûre qu'il aurait apprécié d'être négligé pour une fic', aussi formidable soit-elle :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 1: Perte de contrôle-<strong>

"Bella." C'était une constatation, pas une question. Comment Billy Black pouvait-il communiquer tellement de choses avec ce simple mot? _Tu ne devrais pas être là. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je le ferais si tu m'y forces._

Pour une fois, Bella Swan se força à ignorer tous les sous-entendus. Elle enfonça ses mains profondément dans ses poches et redressa les épaules.

"Je veux le voir." C'était une exigence, pas une demande.

"Il n'est pas là," lui dit Billy, en croisant prudemment son regard avec une intensité électrique qui demandait - non, qui _exigeait_ - qu'elle accepte ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire.

"Désolée, je dois absolument voir Jacob," marmonna-t-elle.

Prenant une profonde inspiration fortifiante et se mordant les lèvres lorsqu'elle exhala, Bella passa résolument à côté de lui. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant turbulente qui se couvrait les oreilles et chantait 'la, la, la!" de toutes ses forces. Et ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Les gens avaient l'habitude que la moindre suggestion subtile soit comme une exigence pour Bella.

Mais elle _devait_ le voir. Jacob Black avait toujours été la seule constante dans sa vie tourmentée depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelait. C'était le désespoir de son instinct de survie qui lui donna l'impression qu'elle rampait dans ce couloir étroit fait de bardeaux. Son coeur avait définitivement été arraché de son corps, elle en était sûre, quand l'homme qu'elle avait osé aimer l'avait quitté. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait continuer à respirer si Jacob l'abandonnait aussi.

Bella ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Jake sans même toquer. Les gonds grincèrent, tranchant la tension étouffante qui avait étranglé sa gorge comme un noeud coulant. Et Jake était là: endormi sur son vieux lit dans sa minuscule chambre. Il avait l'air immense - un bras traînant au sol et allongé en travers du matelas pour ne pas en dépasser. Sa respiration était profonde et régulière. Bella poussa finalement un soupir et eut l'impression de perdre toutes ses forces. Elle ne pouvait pas le réveiller; il avait l'air épuisé. Elle devrait juste attendre.

Un mouvement au coin de son oeil la fit détourner la tête des lèvres pleines de Jake pour regarder par la fenêtre. Sam sortit des bois, flanqué par trois immenses garçons torse nu. Ils bougeaient bizarrement, d'une démarche synchronisée, comme des joueurs de foot qui avaient étudié la danse classique.

Bella fronça les sourcils et elle sentit un reflux d'adrénaline remonter en elle comme de la bile, sa tristesse et sa frustration se transformant en une furie brûlante et aveuglante. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à Jake, mais elle pouvait leur parler à _eux_.

Elle ne se rappelait même pas d'avoir bougé, mais soudainement, elle était entrain de se jeter sur Sam, ayant perdu toute raison.

"Qu'avez-vous fait? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?" Elle se jeta contre son torse avec toute la force de sa colère. C'était comme de pousser un mur de brique.

"Du calme, petite fille," gronda une voix derrière elle.

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? Il ne l'a pas voulu!" cria-t-elle à Sam.

L'un des hommes qui flanquait Sam s'avança comme si elle lui avait parlé à _lui._ "Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait? Non, qu'est-ce qu'_il_ a fait? Hein? Il t'a dit quoi?"

Son intensité immédiate figea Bella. Il est aussi fou de rage qu'elle.

"Du calme...maintenant, ça suffit." La voix basse de Sam résonna entre eux alors qu'il repoussait l'homme.

Mais Bella ne détourna pas le regard de celui qui lui faisait maintenant face. "Il n'a rien dit! Il ne veut pas me parler parce qu'il a peur de vous!" cracha-t-elle au visage de l'homme.

Sa grimace devint plus prononcée alors qu'il haussait un sourcil narquois. Puis il rigola. Il se moquait d'elle! Des ricanements moqueurs firent irruption tout autour d'elle.

Bella n'avait jamais été aussi en colère de toute sa vie. Avant même qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait, elle leva la main et le gifla. De toutes ses forces.

Etonamment, le visage de l'homme partit en arrière sous la force du coup. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux alors qu'il se tournait lentement, une expression choquée sur le visage. Il poussa un grognement en montrant les dents, un grognement bien trop animal pour provenir d'une gorge humaine, alors que son corps commençait à vibrer.

"Paul...Paul...recule, tout de suite," le disputa Sam, alors même qu'il repoussait Bella en arrière.

Une expression de furie était dessinée sur son visage alors qu'il secouait la tête, son regard sauvage fixé intensément sur elle. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle prenait une brusque inspiration choquée; elle n'avait jamais vu une telle expression. Chaque veine de son cou était distendue alors qu'il lui montrait les dents de rage. Mais ses yeux...ses yeux brûlaient de trahison.

Sam la repoussa si fort qu'elle trébucha alors qu'il continuait à réprimander Paul...mais elle n'entendait rien. Bella ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de ces yeux alors qu'elle reculait lentement, l'estomac noué par la peur.

Alors qu'il grondait vicieusement, son corps se jeta en avant et explosa à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Mais ses yeux restèrent les mêmes.

L'immense loup retroussa les babines pour lui montrer ses crocs comme l'avait fait l'homme et grogna une fois, mais la colère de l'homme s'était transformée avec l'animal. Il pencha la tête sur le côté - dans un geste très animal - et avança lentement vers elle avec la tension et la patience d'un prédateur. Un prédateur qui avait trouvé sa proie.

"Bella! Bella!" entendit-elle finalement à travers le sang qui lui battait les tempes.

Jake.

"Jake! Jake, cours!" cria-t-elle alors qu'elle faisait volte-face et s'élançait à toute vitesse.

A peine à quelques pas du sommet de la butte, comme c'était à prévoir, elle trébucha et s'écrasa au sol. Elle regarda Jake bondir au-dessus d'elle pour ne pas se détourner de sa trajectoire le menant à ce monstre. Bella se tourna et regarda son meilleur ami exploser, des fragments de tissus volant dans les airs. Le loup-Jake se positionna entre Bella et l'autre et grogna doucement et dangereusement. Cela sembla enrager encore plus l'autre loup.

Malgré son avancée furtive, le loup poussa un rugissement vicieux et se jeta sur Jake, montant facilement à douze mètres de haut. Jake l'accueillit en plein vol et ils s'engagèrent dans une mêlée de fourrure et de mâchoires claquante.

Bella se releva doucement et essaya de suivre les mouvements rapides comme l'éclair des deux loups avec le coeur au bord des lèvres.

"Jake," geignit-elle avec désespoir en regardant le combat féroce et la mêlée de crocs et de griffes. Elle se sentait malade. Elle l'avait su. Elle _l'avait su._ Mais voir Jake se transformer en un loup grand comme un poney était très différent de juste le savoir. Toute sa colère se retira comme la marée, révélant la boule d'anxiété et de désespoir qui avait prit la place que son coeur occupait autrefois. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle alors que son désespoir lui échappait enfin sous forme de traînées brûlantes et salées sur ses joues.

Les deux loups tanguèrent vers l'orée de la forêt - d'où les hommes avaient émergés à peine quelques minutes plus tôt - et Bella baissa la tête en entendant des buissons être écrasés, des arbres être ébranlés et des grognements être poussés.

"Allez chez Emily et amenez Bella, " entendit-elle Sam dire.

Bella renifla bruyamment sa morve en regardant à travers le rideau que formaient ses cheveux pour voir Sam se transformer lui aussi et bondir dans la forêt. _C'était trop._

"Allez, Bella," lui dit Embry en s'approchant d'elle avec un sourire irritant sur le visage.

Serrant les lèvres et essuyant impatiemment ses joues du revers de la mains, Bella releva le menton dans une tentative de défiance.

"M-mais... Jake," fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire.

Quil leva les yeux au ciel. "Tout ira bien pour lui... c'est pour Paul que je m'inquiète!"

Embry renifla. "Est-ce que t'as vu le visage de Paul? Oh mec, le loup est sorti du sac, maintenant. On va chez Emily. Je conduis." Il attrapa les clés qui étaient rangées dans la poche arrière de Bella avec un doigté qui ferait envie à n'importe quel magicien.

Bella? Elle se concentrait juste pour essayer de respirer.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : Un sacré numéro<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Un sacré numéro

**Auteur : **taoist elf

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à taoist elf. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 2: Un sacré numéro -<strong>

"Je peux pas, Sam," grommela Paul en enfilant l'un des shorts qu'Emily laissait toujours derrière la cabane à outils. Il détestait les vêtements de seconde main.

Sam, qui était entrain de faire ses lacets, releva la tête. Paul ne portait plus que des tongs à un dollar depuis sa transformation six mois plus tôt, et il ne lui en restait même plus une paire.

"Paul...tu _dois _le faire. Si ça ne marche pas, il faut qu'on le sache maintenant." Il se redressa lentement, de toute sa hauteur d'Alpha, comme pour souligner l'ordre qui flottait sous son ton apaisant. "On ne peut pas se permettre de risquer la sécurité de la Meute. Surtout avec cette sangsue..." Sa voix s'éteignit.

Paul ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête avec un grognement. Il avait détesté devenir un loup-garou. Mais depuis cette terrible nuit où son loup s'était imprégné de _Bella Swan _(même mentalement, il devait prononcer ce nom moqueusement), il détestait encore plus être humain. Ça _avait _rendu la destruction de cette sangsue aux dreadlocks particulièrement satisfaisante...mais pour autant qu'il en savait, ça avait été le seul bon point. Et cette soirée craindrait vraiment. Oh ouais. Toute la meute savait pour son imprégnation. Il connaissait ses frères aussi; ils allaient s'en donner à coeur joie.

Prenant une profonde inspiration qu'il expira à travers ses dents serrées, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard évaluateur de Sam. "Ça va aller, mec?" lui demanda celui-çi, avec une pointe de gentillesse chagrinante dans la voix.

Les lèvres de Paul se retroussèrent sur ses dents dans un geste qui n'appartenait pratiquement qu'à lui. "Je ne suis pas une lopette comme toi, Sam."

Le coup de poing rapide comme l'éclair de Sam s'écrasa douloureusement sur son épaule.

La grimace menaçante de Paul se transforma en un sourire alors qu'il frottait son bras. "Tu frappes même comme une fille." Sans même y penser, il fit courir sa main plus bas sur son bras, là où la morsure de Jake commençait à peine à guérir. Paul n'avait vraiment pas été au mieux de sa forme cette après-midi là.

Sam lui montra les dents et grogna, mais sans conviction. "Viens. Finissons-en avec ça."

Sam le mena jusqu'à la maison, accélérant lorsqu'il s'en approcha - _Emily à l'esprit, _Paul en était sûr. C'était dégoûtant, vraiment.

Jacob était rentré avant eux - lui et Paul ne s'entendaient pas vraiment en ce moment.

Poussant la moustiquaire contre le mur, Sam ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si Paul le suivait; il se dirigea directement vers sa femme. Pendant un instant, il envisagea de courir jusqu'à elle, mais ayant déjà proclamé qu'il n'était PAS une lopette...

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Paul ouvrit la moustiquaire abîmée qui avait été cogné contre le mur un peu trop souvent. La porte arrière donnait directement sur la cuisine donc il fut immédiatement submergé par l'exubérance de la Meute qui partageait l'espace avec des montagnes de nourriture qui disparaissaient rapidement. La seconde plus grande pièce de la maison après le salon; une table en bois rustique en traversait la longueur et 12 loups-garous pourraient s'installer confortablement sur ses longs bancs. Paul espérait que ce ne serait jamais le cas.

Sam était sur Emily et il lui léchait les amygdales - comme d'habitude - et le reste de la Meute pillait la table, fouillait dans le frigo, rigolait la bouche pleine. S'asseyait à côté de Bella.

Son regard voyagea sur le chaos typique que la présence de nourriture provoquait sans le voir et se fixa immédiatement sur elle. Elle était pressée contre Jacob, la tête baissée sur une tasse de thé qui semblait énorme dans ses petites mains. Comme s'il avait prononcé son nom, elle releva les yeux de sous son rideau de vagues acajous et croisa son regard. Paul eut l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir un coup de taser.

Avec un rougissement qui sembla provoqué par l'embarras, elle baissa les yeux à nouveau sur son thé et fit nerveusement tourner sa tasse sur la table. Lentement.

Un long bras s'enroula d'une manière protectrice autour de ses épaules et les yeux de Paul remontèrent brusquement pour croiser le regard d'acier de Jacob. Instinctivement, les lèvres de Paul se retroussèrent sur ses dents alors que sa mâchoire se serrait.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le grognement bas d'avertissement et il arracha son regard de celui de Jacob pour voir Sam froncer les sourcils - bien que toujours dans les bras de sa fiancée.

Baissant les yeux en signe de soumission, il fit le tour de la table en souhaitant portant un jean à la place de ce short élastique parce qu'il aurait adoré enfouir ses poings dans ses poches. Au lieu de ça, il s'appuya contre le mur de la cuisine - juste à côté des balais - et emprisonna ses mains derrières ses hanches.

Et il observa.

Emily devait s'être enfin libérée de Sam, parce qu'elle apparut devant lui, bloquant sa ligne de vision. Elle posa une de ses mains délicates d'artiste sur son bras et plongea son regard dans ses yeux.

Il vit de la sympathie et de la compréhension apparaître dans ses yeux noirs et songea qu'il avait envie de vomir.

Il laissa sa tête cogner contre le mur avec un bruit sourd à la place.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Paul songea qu'il était entrain de devenir un expert en matière de profondes inspirations et il baissa le visage vers elle avant de secouer la tête.

"T'es sûr? Le repas semble avoir beaucoup de succès ce soir..." Elle lui serra le bras, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle était juste au-dessus de la morsure de Jake et la douleur lui sembla formidable.

"Nan, ça va," sourit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et, avec une dernière pression délicieusement douloureuse, fit volte-face pour s'occuper de sa cuisine. _Quelle bonne épouse,_ songea Paul avec mépris. Et puis il plaqua une main sur son visage. Emily était une des rares personnes au monde qu'il appréciait réellement. Elle avait eu une vie de merde, elle-aussi. Et elle était- elle était toujours aussi bienveillante.

Quand il releva à nouveau la tête, Jacob s'était assis de l'autre côté de Bella, lui bloquant volontairement la vue. Paul bloqua ses mains derrière lui.

Et il observa.

Les putains de pecs de Jacob jusqu'à ce que - finalement - elle ne se penche en avant, juste assez pour ne plus être dissimulée par l'épaule massive de Jake. Ces yeux chocolat clignèrent rapidement lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur lui. Il y avait une petite ride entre ses sourcils et un pincement sur ses lèvres. Jacob - inconsciemment ou...**non **- choisit cet instant pour se pencher en avant pour ajouter des pommes de terres à son assiette pleine.

Et il observa.

Au bout de quatre minutes et dix-sept secondes, elle regarda autour d'elle, un rougissement enflammant ses joues comme si elle savait qu'il était entrain de la regarder, et puis, semblant perturbée, elle se rassit hors de sa vue.

Puis...puis Emily s'assit près d'elle en bout de table pour la distraire - en répondant probablement à toutes ses questions sur 'ce que ça veut dire d'être une fille à loups" (l'esprit de Paul féminisa cette pensée en prenant une petite voix aiguë) - et il ne la revit plus.

Paul était surpris que de la fumée ne s'échappe pas de l'épaule de Jacob.

Il aurait dû y avoir un trou lorsque Sam se leva enfin de l'autre bout de la table et que son énergie électrifia la Meute.

Le silence fut instantané.

Sam commença de sa voix profonde et dominante, "ça a été une longue journée pour tout le monde, mais on devra encore patrouiller ce soir. Jared a sentis l'odeur de la sangsue rousse au nord-ouest, près-"

Un couinement aigu transperça le silence.

De l'adrénaline brûlante se propagea immédiatement dans les veines de Paul. Son rythme cardiaque passa de 0 à 60 avant même que son cerveau n'enregistre le bruit. Il se pencha en avant avec un halètement.

Sam lui jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule mais reporta ensuite son attention sur l'instigatrice de ce bruit. Paul se redressa et respira lentement par le nez alors qu'il reposait ses yeux sur Bella (comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce).

Elle s'était mise debout - tout comme Jacob - et se tordait les mains tout en racontant rapidement une histoire à la Meute. Paul ne pouvait pas vraiment entendre sa voix aiguë et effrayée - elle avait _peur_, oh Seigneur - par-dessus le sang qui lui battait les tempes.

Sam traversa la pièce pour se positionner à l'autre bout de la table et l'écoutai avec attention. Jacob lui caressait les épaules d'une manière apaisante tout en lui posant des questions. Le reste de la Meute avait même arrêté de manger pour l'écouter.

Et Paul? Paul pouvait à peine se contrôler.

Il avait l'impression d'être en manque d'héroïne (en tout cas, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire - c'était une drogue qu'il n'avait jamais essayé) alors qu'il luttait contre l'instinct de se Transformer. Le loup montait à la surface à la force des griffes...pres-que-là...

"Paul. Calme-toi." La voix d'Alpha de Sam submergea son corps comme le rythme d'une batterie et soudainement il put respirer.

Suite à un discret hochement de tête de Sam, Embry se fraya un passage jusqu'à Paul tout en dévorant un morceau de pilon qu'il tenait dans sa main couverte de graisse. "Bordel, Paul, t'as entendu ça? Est-ce que tu crois à cette merde? C'est chronique chez cette fille!" lui chuchota-t-il entre deux bouchées bruyantes - apparemment pour essayer de distraire Paul.

Paul devint complètement immobile. Il retroussa les lèvres en un avertissement silencieux et vicieux. _Sauvage,_songea Paul.

Les yeux d'Embry s'écarquillèrent et, arrêtant de mâchouiller, il fit un pas en arrière. Paul avait eu raison.

Le garçon lutta pour avaler son énorme bouchée de viande - et réussit finalement.

Paul retourna froidement son regard sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux alors que ses dents grinçaient douloureusement.

Bella se rassit - en lui jetant un rapide coup d'oeil - avant que Jake n'enroule ses deux bras autour d'elle pour l'attirer contre son torse alors qu'il s'installait à califourchon sur le banc. Tournant le dos à Paul.

La pièce était silencieuse.

"Ben, maintenant qu'on sait que la sangsue veut _Bella_... on a un appât!" s'exclama joyeusement Quil.

Son rire enfantin fut étouffé par les mains de Paul autour de sa gorge alors qu'il l'arrachait au banc et le poussait contre le frigo avec assez de force pour y laisser une bosse.

"PAUL!" Avec des réflexes de loup, Sam sauta par-dessus la table et se positionna instantanément entre eux. "Relâche-le, Paul. Maintenant."

Paul relâcha le jeune loup -dont les yeux brillaient toujours d'amusement- à contre-coeur et retourna s'appuyer contre son mur sans dire un mot.

Position reprise. Les mains coincées dans son dos.

"Seigneur, mec! On dirait que t'as tes règles ou un truc comme ça!" rigola Embry avant d'arracher le dernier morceau de viande de son pilon avec ses dents.

Sam le frappa à l'arrière du crâne. "Va t'asseoir!" grommela-t-il. Sam s'installa derrière sa chaise - près de Paul - et s'appuya dessus alors qu'il étudiait pensivement la Meute. "Finissons de dîner - et on pourra en discuter une fois que vous aurez nettoyé la cuisine d'Em."

C'était devenu leur tradition: s'il y avait un loup dans la maison, Emily n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher de l'évier. Ça avait été l'idée de Paul.

"Jake?"

Paul releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux quittèrent ses pieds nus et sales.

"Ramène Bella et on se verra dans une heure. Ça devrait te donner assez de temps. J'enverrais Quil en patrouille." Instinctivement, Sam lança un coup d'oeil à Paul.

Paul hocha subtilement la tête. Le plus tôt cette..._fille_...serait hors de la maison, le mieux ce serait. Il poussa un long soupir. C'était presque fini.

Paul était tellement absorbé par son soulagement qu'il sursauta presque lorsqu'il entendit une douce voix féminine devant lui.

"Paul?"l' appela Bella avec hésitation alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, les épaules basses et légèrement penchée en avant, comme si elle approchait un animal blessé ou un enfant.

Jacob était sur ses talons avec ses bras croisés sur son torse et Sam fit volte-face pour lui lancer un regard d'avertissement.

La fille. Bella. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui. Elle était si petite. Elle devait complètement se tordre le cou pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle arrivait à peine à son épaule. _Oh, elle sentait bon. Oh, elle était belle; une peau soyeuse et crémeuse et de sombres yeux sans fond._

Paul secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir ses idées et étira ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur et se pressa plus fermement contre le mur.

Et il lui lança un regard noir. Juste assez pour lui faire nerveusement avaler sa salive.

"Qu'est-ce tu veux, _Bells_?" lui demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

"Je-je suis désolée pour..." Elle s'arrêta et baissa les yeux, probablement pour rassembler ses pensées, avant de le regarder à nouveau.

Il pouvait voir les petits éclats de vert dans l'iris de ses yeux. _Oh, Seigneur. Elle était si près._

"Je veux dire, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je n'ai jamais frappé personne avant," elle se mordit le coin de la lèvre, tirant la chair dans sa bouche.

"C'est bon. J'ai l'habitude," renifla Paul. Parce qu'il l'avait.

Les sourcils de Bella se froncèrent, comme si elle le suppliait de comprendre. "J'étais juste tellement inquiète pour Jake," expliqua-t-elle.

Paul ne put pas retenir une brusque inspiration de douleur.

"Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal quand je t'ai frappé?" lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle tendait ses longs doigts tremblants pour toucher son biceps - un geste inconscient d'inquiétude.

Dès que les doigts froids entrèrent en contact avec la peau brûlante, elle retira sa main - et prit une brusque inspiration à travers ses dents.

Paul se mordit la lèvre et ferma rapidement les yeux pour essayer de respirer à travers l'éclair de- ...qu'est-ce que ça avait _été_? Un éclair de dopamine? D'endorphine? _De Crack_? Ses narines se gonflèrent.

Ce ne fut qu'une seconde - il plana juste une seconde - parce que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours entrain de regarder sa main.

Et Paul rejeta sa tête en arrière et il rigola. Il réduisit son rire à un ricanement lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils.

Haussant un sourcil désobligeant, il étira ses lèvres en un sourire sauvage et moqueur. "Du mal à _moi_?" Il ricana à nouveau - un simple reniflement.

Il regarda Jake qui se tenait derrière elle et qui avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Bella d'une manière protectrice. Son visage était un masque de furie et de violence.

"Bordel, Jake. C'est un sacré numéro," Paul laissa un ricanement accompagner cette phrase.

Puis, d'une manière qui, il le savait, faisait flipper tout le monde, il s'intensifia en un instant - son visage figé dans un froid masque de sévérité.

Le froncement de sourcil indigné de Bella fut remplacée par une mâchoire légèrement tombante de surprise et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent par réflexes.

Paul se lécha les lèvres. Lentement.

La regardant dans les yeux. Droit dans ces yeux profonds. Il prononça chaque mot clairement, "vire. la. de. ma. vue."

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : Brisée<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Brisée

**Auteur : **taoist elf

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à taoist elf. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom <span>Saw<span> Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 3: Brisée -<strong>

Bella pressa son menton contre sa main et s'appuya contre la fenêtre du côté passager de sa camionnette pour regarder la forêt qui défilait. Cette journée avait été plutôt épuisante: elle avait découvert que son meilleur ami se transformait en un loup gigantesque, _et elle l'avait vu faire, _découvert qu'il faisait partie d'une Meute - et non pas d'un gang ou d'une secte (ce qui, elle en était sûre, valait mieux dans le grand plan cosmique). Et que l'un des membres de cette Meute la haïssait. Elle était surprise que, étant donné la liste d'horreur de la journée, ce soit ce dernier fait qui la dérangeait le plus.

Dans sa vie, Bella se fondait généralement dans la masse, donc elle n'avait pas l'habitude que des gens la... ben, _déteste. _Elle n'avait en fait, jamais eu autant d'amis à l'école qu'elle en avait à Forks bien que ce soit une petite école et qu'elle soit arrivée en beau milieu d'année, nouvelle dans une classe qui se connaissait depuis la maternelle. Ne vous méprenez pas, elle aimait les gens. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre de faire la conversation ou d'être hypocrite ou de faire des sorties shopping ou d'être pom-pom girl, ce qui avait dont limité ses options. Elle espérait qu'après l'adolescence, si elle survivait à ça, les choses seraient différentes.

Mais comment pouvait-il la _haïr _autant? Elle ne le _connaissait _même pas. Bella expira lentement par le nez et regarda de la buée se former sur la vitre.

"Hey, ça va, chérie?" La voix de Jake passa sur elle comme une vague et sa main chaude se posa sur sa cuisse.

Bella s'éloigna de la portière et appuya sa tête contre le siège avant de regarder son meilleur ami. Son profil était éclairé par les lumières du tableau de bord, ses mains étaient détendues sur le volant. Lorsqu'il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et sourit, ses dents blanches contrastèrent avec son visage mât.

"Ouais. Mais...mais pourquoi me _hait_-t-il autant?" demanda doucement Bella en laissant sa main tomber sur celle de Jake qui était posée sur sa cuisse.

"Paul?"

"Est-ce que quelque d'autre me hait aussi?" haleta Bella. Elle savait que les amis de Jake étaient très tolérants avec elle, enfin la plupart, mais elle se demandait, avec ces récents développements, ce qu'ils ressentaient à l'idée d'être ses gardes du corps.

Jacob lui serra la cuisse. "Crétine. Personne ne te hait, Bella," il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit pour souligner son propos. "Pas même Paul. Putain il est juste vraiment pas-...euh, facile."

"T'es vraiment devenu vulgaire, Jake," rigola-t-elle. "Est-ce que c'est, genre, un truc de loup-garou?"

Jake renifla. "Ouaip."

Bella redevint sérieuse, "mais _pourquoi_?Pourquoi il peut pas, genre, _me blairer_?"

Il la regarda par deux fois avant de reprendre la parole. "Chérie...sérieusement. Il 'peut te blairer.' Je veux dire, il ne te connait même pas, non?"

"Ouais. C'est ce que je veux dire."

"C'est juste Paul. Comme je te l'ai dit, il est juste pas facile. On traînait pas vraiment ensemble avant ma transformation."

"Ha. Ha," intervint Bella.

Jake lui fis un large sourire. "Mais je pense qu'il a eu une enfance difficile. Mais, de toutes façons...t'inquiète pas pour ça - t'approche juste pas de lui. Bells, il est dangereux."

Elle ignora sa dernière phrase. "Difficile comment?"

Jacob se lécha les lèvres; on aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment continuer cette conversation mais il le fit tout de même. "Euh...un père alcoolique qui les défon- frappait, lui et sa mère. Sa mère s'est enfuis avec son amant lorsqu'il était gamin...tu vois, ce genre de trucs."

_Ce genre de trucs. _Non, elle ne connaissait pas ce genre de trucs. "Sa mère a _abandonné _son propre fils alors que son mari les _frappait_? Est-ce qu'elle est revenue?"

"Seigneur, Bells. J'en sais rien; Emily le connaît depuis _avant_. Mais il dissimule fermement ses souvenirs lorsqu'il est transformé." Jacob semblait exaspéré.

"Oh, ce truc de télépathie," dit Bella.

"La Conscience Collective."

"Ouais, ça." Les pensées de Bella s'emballèrent pendant un moment. "Alors elle est revenue? Je veux dire, avec qui il vit maintenant?"

Jacob poussa un soupir impatient et leva les yeux au ciel. "Il a, genre, 19 ans, Bells; il peut s'occuper de lui-même. Ça fait quelques années qu'il vit tout seul - son père est mort y'a deux ans? Ou quelque chose comme ça. A cause de l'alcool."

"Oh." Bella se mordit la lèvre. Entendre une partie de l'histoire de Paul lui permettait de se sentir un peu mieux malgré ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi; maintenant elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi il était aussi en colère.

Mais pas pourquoi il _la _détestait autant.

"Alors est-ce que Paul n'aime pas les filles blanches?" demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Jacob poussa un grognement frustré. "J'en sais rien! Je pense que Paul couchera avec tout ce qui porte une jupe, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir."

"Oh mon Dieu! Vous voyez ça aussi avec votre vision-"

"Conscience Collective."

"Ouais, ça. Vous voyez ce genre de trucs aussi?" couina Bella avec incrédulité.

"Ouaip."

"Oh mon Dieu!"

"Ouaip."

"Je veux dire, beurk!"

"En fait, c'est plutôt utile pour apprendre des trucs, et si la fille est canon, c'est un genre de porno mental." Il agita les sourcils.

Bella frappa Jacob sur l'épaule. "Jake, j'arrive pas à c_roire _à ce que tu viens de dire."

Il se contenta de rire, pas le moins désolé du monde.

Jacob s'engagea dans l'allée de Bella et y gara la camionnette avant de tirer le frein à main. Elle sauta au bas du véhicule et le rejoignit devant la camionnette avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée avec lui. Ils avancèrent dans un silence confortable, leurs épaules se frôlant.

Elle monta sur la première marche, mais Jake posa sa main sur son bras et l'incita à se tourner. Il lui sourit - elle était beaucoup plus à son niveau comme ça - et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

La voix de Jake était tendre. "Hey, ça ne me gâche pas mes chances, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, je ferais _vraiment _de mon mieux pour garder mes pensées secrètes."

Ce jour-là, sous la pluie, elle avait dit à Jake qu'elle essayerait. Et elle le ferait. Elle lui devait _bien _ça.

Elle choisit ses mots prudemment. "Non, ça ne change rien, Jake. Tu sais que je t'aime," dit-elle doucement.

La main qui jouait avec ses cheveux se posa sur sa mâchoire et les longs doigts de Jacob se glissèrent ensuite vers sa nuque. Les yeux de Jacob cherchèrent les siens, comme pour lui demander sa permission, et le rythme cardiaque de Bella accéléra. _Nous y voilà._

Les yeux de Jacob glissèrent paresseusement vers la bouche de Bella où ils restèrent. Lentement - très lentement - Jacob approcha ses lèvres de celles de Bella.

Au début, ce ne fut qu'un effleurement: comme un souffle, chaud et doux. Puis il pressa ses douces lèvres satinées contre les siennes. Bella inspira brusquement par le nez. Les lèvres de Jacob étaient si chaudes et souples contre les siennes. Il se recula avec un petit bruit, et décolla subtilement leurs peaux.

Jake la regarda, ses yeux étudiant les siens avec émerveillement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et son autre main se posa au creux des reins de Bella pour l'attirer plus près. Cette fois, il pressa fermement ses lèvres contre celles de Bella tout en l'attirant contre son torse.

Les mains de Bella glissèrent sur ses pectoraux lisses pour se poser sur ses épaules alors que la bouche de Jacob enveloppait langoureusement la sienne. Lorsque la langue de Jake passa entre ses lèvres pour entrer dans sa bouche, elle repoussa un haut-le-coeur avant de s'y faire.

Ça ne ressemblait absolument pas à quand elle l'avait embrassé _lui _- la bouche de Jacob était chaude et exigeante. Bella resta immobile et essaya de mémoriser les pas de cette nouvelle danse. Il grogna doucement dans sa bouche et enroula ses deux bras autour d'elle avant de presser sa bouche contre la sienne avec encore plus d'enthousiasme.

Elle ne pouvait pas respirer! Bella poussa sur ses épaules avec un halètement et il la relâcha immédiatement. Elle haleta doucement tout en regardant ses yeux s'ouvrirent paresseusement; son désir pour elle y brûlait clairement. Ça la mit mal à l'aise.

Quelque chose dans l'expression de Bella lui fit cligner des yeux et il se recula encore un peu plus.

"Seigneur. Respire, Jake." Bella essaya de sourire en se tapotant suggestivement la poitrine avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

"Ouais," rigola-t-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux du visage de Bella. Mais elle vit le petit froncement de sourcil inquiet qui apparut sur son visage.

Il la relâcha un peu plus et Bella monta d'une marche avec gêne. Les mains de Jake retombèrent le long de son corps.

"Je-je devrais rentrer. Charlie est à la maison," balbutia-t-elle en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Jacob passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. "Ouais. Moi aussi," marmonna-t-il alors que son regard se baissait vers le sol et qu'il faisait un pas en arrière. "Oh, je t'appellerais demain pour te donner le plan, okay, Bells? Il te reste encore une semaine avant les vacances?"

"Ouais, m'en parle pas. J'ai des exams," grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Okay...à demain alors." Malgré le sourire ensoleillé qu'il lui fit, elle put voir qu'il était perturbé.

"Euh, Jake?"

Il se tourna vers elle.

"Je suis désolée si j'ai-" elle toussota, gênée et ses yeux se posèrent sur ses pieds. "Je veux dire, je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience avec - avec ce genre de baisers," marmonna-t-elle.

Avec un éclat de rire, il bondit vers elle et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. _Oh, c'était beaucoup plus agréable. _Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa chastement et bruyamment sur les lèvres avant qu'un sourire amusé ne lui étire les lèvres. "C'est pas grave...tu connais l'expression? C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron."

Bella renifla. "Ouais. Carrément." Elle essaya d'avoir l'air excitée, mais le visage joyeux de Jake lui nouait l'estomac.

"A plus, Bells." Jacob se pencha en avant et pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette fois, ce fut lent et sensuel.

Il se recula et le même émerveillement brilla dans ses yeux, forçant Bella à déglutir. "Okay."

Avec un autre large sourire, il sauta à nouveau dans l'allée avant de lui faire signe.

"Je t'aime, Jake," lui dit sincèrement Bella en souriant malgré la boule qui enflait dans sa gorge.

"Je t'aime encore plus!" rigola-t-il avant de s'élancer dans la nuit.

Bella fit lentement volte-face et monta lourdement les marches. _Où plutôt 'je t'aime différamment?'_

L'esprit de Bella tournait à toute vitesse alors qu'elle écoutait Charlie lui raconter sa journée sans l'entendre, qu'elle prenait sa douche, qu'elle préparait ses vêtements et son sac d'école.

Ce baiser avait été très agréable: doux et plaisant - bien qu'un peu gênant.

Mais...à l'intérieur? A l'intérieur, elle n'avait _rien _ressentis. Ça avait presque été une simple expérience scientifique pour elle.

Peut-être que c'était juste trop tôt. Ou peut-être qu'il _l'avait _vraiment brisé comme elle le soupçonnait. Lui avait-il arraché le coeur pour toujours? Bella commençait vraiment à croire ça. _Oh, Jacob._ Qu'allait-elle faire?

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et fixa la lampe accrochée au plafond pendant de longues, longues minutes. Elle était vraiment inutile. Elle passait son temps à faire souffrir ceux qu'elle aimait.

Automatiquement, son esprit retourna vers les yeux expressifs de Paul après qu'elle l'ait giflé: cette _trahison _profonde.

Ses yeux brûlèrent et une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle repensait à ce qui c'était passé maintenant qu'elle avait le contexte. S'il avait été battu durant son enfance, qu'avait-il ressentis en se faisant gifler par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas? Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça? Elle était vraiment tombé très bas.

Bella était certaine que sous toute cette rage se dissimulait une profonde, profonde tristesse. Et pour quelque raison que ce soit - que ce soit parce qu'elle avait malencontreusement ramené ça à la surface aujourd'hui ou que ce soit à cause de sa nature sensible - ça la dérangeait _vraiment._

_Ça la dérangeait vraiment beaucoup._

A cet instant, comme par sympathie, un loup solitaire hurla au loin; ce fut un hurlement désespéré, douloureux.

Et ce hurlement la poursuivit jusque dans ses rêves.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : Contrôle mental de Jedi<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Contrôle mental de Jedi

**Auteur : **taoist elf

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à taoist elf. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 4: Contrôle mental de Jedi -<strong>

"Paul?" appela doucement Emily alors qu'elle ouvrait la moustiquaire menant sous le porche de devant.

Paul était assis sur la marche la plus haute, et se tenait la tête à deux mains.

Il ne bougea pas.

Il l'entendit fermer la porte en bois et la moustiquaire, pour leur donner un peu d'intimité malgré les loups-garous présents dans la maison supposa-t-il. Mais même avec leur ouïe surnaturelle, ce serait probablement difficile d'entendre quoi que ce soit par-dessus la musique bruyante qu'Embry avait mis sur le lecteur Mp3. Lui, Quil, Jared et Sam étaient entrain de nettoyer la cuisine...ce qui incluait tout autant de chahut.

Paul n'avait pas eu à les aider vu qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Et parce que...

Il grimaça. Ça allait être _horrible _quand ils allaient tous se transformer ce soir pour la virée quotidienne de la Meute. Devoir _entendre _la pitié qui brillait clairement dans les yeux de tout le monde - sauf une personne - serait une torture. _Bordel une putain de torture._

Son seul espoir était que Jacob le tue.

Toute la Meute était devenue **hystérique** quand il s'était imprégné de _Bella Swan _- en direct, _au beau milieu de la putain de Conscience Collective_ quand ils étaient arrivés dans la clairière, alors qu'ils étaient tous transformés. (Quelles étaient les putains de probabilités?) Tous transformé, cela étant, sauf Jacob.

Jacob, comme c'était à prévoir, était devenu fou de rage.

Lorsqu'ils avaient eu fini de démembrer la sangsue aux dreadlocks, Jacob avait essayé de lui faire la même chose. Il aurait pu réussir aussi - vu que le loup de Paul gémissait et rampait comme une putain de lopette vers Bella qui tanguait sur le chemin de retour - mais, bien sûr, Sam était intervenu. Mais Paul avait vu le visage de Jacob pendant le dîner, et son expression lui avait dit qu'il serait peut-être tout de même chanceux ce soir après tout.

"C'est des _conneries_," grogna-t-il à travers ses dents serrées, et il regarda de la salive atterrir sur ses jambes.

Emily s'assit à côté de lui en poussant un long soupir. "Comment ça a été ce soir...est-ce que ça a été pire?"

Paul ferma les yeux avant de hocher sèchement la tête et il s'appuya sur ses genoux, tous les muscles tendus. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit son visage donc il tourna prudemment la tête. "Putain."

"Je pensais que ce serait pire," dit-elle doucement. "Plus Sam et moi avons passé de temps ensemble avant que j'accepte notre lien, et plus ça a été dur pour lui."

"_Juste pour lui?"_ demanda Paul sans desserrer les dents, tout en gardant les yeux sur les éclats de peintures qui recouvraient les escaliers.

"Oh, je le ressentais aussi, mais ce n'était _rien _comparé à la connexion après que je l'ai accepté et qu'on ait...euh..." Paul pouvait sentir le sourire gêné dans sa voix.

"Après que vous ayez baisé," grogna-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné et Paul baissa la tête avec chagrin. Il l'avait toujours traité comme la lady qu'elle était. _Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui?_

"Je suis désolé, Em," marmonna-t-il sans relever la tête.

Il sentit sa main dessiner un cercle apaisant sur son dos. "C'est pas grave. J'allais dire 'après qu'on ait fait l'amour,' parce que c'est ce qu'on a fait," dit-elle doucement en continuant à lui caresser le dos.

"Ouais je sais. C'est le seul souvenir de ce genre qui lui ait jamais échappé," lui dit gentiment Paul.

"Vraiment?" Elle semblait ravie. "Merci Seigneur!"

Il hocha la tête.

Sa main s'immobilisa sur son dos. "Paul, vous _savez_ que je pense que tu devrais lui dire. Et j'ai dit à Sam qu'il devrait essayer de te convaincre aussi. Je ne pense pas que ça soit juste - pour aucun de vous."

"Et _tu sais _que cette option a autant de chances d'arriver qu'un flocon de neige en _enfer_!" L'agitation submergea son maigre contrôle et il sauta gracieusement aux bas des huit marches pour faire les cent pas devant elle. "Je ne l'_apprécie_ même pas! Putain, à quoi pensait mon loup? Franchement... _Bella_ putain de _Swan_? Je croyais que le loup était censé être omniscient ou un truc comme ça. Je veux dire, j'aurais dû m'attendre à avoir _un loup défectueux_, toute ma vie a été de la merde. Hey pourquoi ne pas rendre cette _malédiction _surnaturelle flippante - qui devrait être physiquement impossible - _encore plus _tordue? Putain de merde."

Il s'arrêta, haletant légèrement après sa tirade. Elle avait un petit sourire connaisseur sur le visage. _Bordel._ Emily était toujours la seule qui pouvait le faire parler.

"T'as fini?" lui demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil amusé. Cette fille était aussi solide qu'un roc, ce n'était pas surprenant que Sam se soit imprégné d'elle. Ayant été le premier à se transformer, il avait désespérément eu besoin de son calme et de sa capacité à garder la tête froide.

Il lui fit un sourire amusé, "pour le moment."

Hochant la tête, elle lui demanda, "comment tu peux savoir que tu ne l'aimes pas si tu ne la _connais _même pas?"

"Crois-moi, l'esprit de Jake est un putain de Bella-thon." Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Je la connais."

"Mais _tu _ne la connais pas," elle s'interrompit pour donner du poids à ses mots. "Tu vois les choses différemment de Jacob. Et tu vois mieux... et _plus_."

Paul releva brusquement la tête et lui lança un regard noir.

Emily sourit. "Je sais que tu gardes ton esprit occupé pour que tes frères ne puissent pas voir des choses que tu ne veux pas partager...Mais ta soeur..." Elle plaça une main sur son coeur et haussa le ton, "ta soeur n'a pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées. Elle regarde ses loups attentivement."

Paul cligna des yeux.

Elle laissa retomber sa main et s'appuya sur ses coudes avant d'ajouter, "en plus ça fait des années que je te connais. Et mieux que n'importe qui d'autre, je dirais."

Paul recommença à faire les cent pas. "Mais elle a bai- euh, elle _est sortie_ avec une _sangsue_, Em. Pendant des mois!"

"Oui, je ne comprends pas ça non plus, tu devrais lui demander à _elle_." Le côté mobile du visage d'Emily s'étira en un sourire. "Mais tu veux entendre quelque chose que je s_ais _au sujet de Bella Swan? Je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui pour la première fois - et tu sais comment ça se passe d'habitude." Elle montra son visage du doigt.

Paul cligna des yeux avant de réaliser qu'elle parlait de ses cicatrices. Il voyait juste 'Emily'.

"Bon, bien sûr, y'a eu la gêne habituelle. De l'inconfort. Mais une fois qu'on a commencé à parler et qu'on a appris à se connaître, elle n'a plus regardé mes cicatrices. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui s'y est habitué aussi rapidement - à part Sam." Elle haussa un sourcil.

Paul.

Il souffla et recommença à faire les cent pas.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" grommela-t-il. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire, et elle le savait.

Mais elle lui le dit quand même. "Ça veut dire qu'elle voit au-delà des apparences. Elle accepte les gens. Et peut-être qu'elle a fait ça pour la sangsue aussi, j'en sais rien." Emily poussa un soupir impatient. "Mais je sais que _tu _fais ça aussi. Donne-lui une chance."

Paul renifla. "Comme celle qu'elle m'a donné? Quand, dans toute l'histoire des Quileutes, une fille a-t-elle frappé son loup la première fois où ils se sont rencontrés? J'en vaux pas la peine! Même _elle_, elle le sait."

"En fait, je pense que c'est peut-être dû à votre connexion. Elle ne m'a pas l'air du genre violente," réfléchit Emily à voix haute, presque comme si elle répondait à sa propre question.

"Mais moi si?" cracha Paul.

Emily haussa un sourcil faussement réprobateur. "En plus, aucun de vous n'est à son mieux, maintenant. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que c'est arrivé comme ça. Peut-être que vous pouvez vous entraider."

Paul recommença à faire les cent pas, encore plus vite.

Emily continua, imperturbable, "ça fait un an qu'elle comate à cause d'un coeur brisé (en tout cas, c'est ce que Sam m'a dit) et toi...ta vie n'est pas facile non plus. Ça n'a pas été facile pour Sam et moi non plus - tu le sais bien."

Paul fit volte-face et, par réflexe, poussa un grognement bas. Une rage sans nom commençait à enfler en lui. "Ecoute Em, ton foutu contrôle mental de Jedi ne changera pas le fait que c'est déjà _décidé_. Par _moi_. Et crois-moi, ça m'a été très facile de décider de combattre ce truc. La Meute est d'accord avec moi. Sam est d'accord avec moi."

Emily pencha paisiblement la tête. "Une décision peut être changée."

"Non." Le coeur de Paul battait la chamade, son estomac se serrait, son souffle était devenu court. "Non! Je ne me souhaiterais même pas à une amoureuse des sangsues comme Bella Swan! Je veux dire, putain regarde-moi! Regarde-moi!" il se frappa le torse du poing alors que Sam ouvrait la porte et les rejoignait sous le porche avec inquiétude. Putain d'Alpha. Il pouvait aller se faire foutre.

"Je vis dans un trou à rats à la limite de la Réserve. J'ai un travail de merde. J'ai un horrible caractère et la réputation qui va avec. J'en vaux pas la _peine! _Je ne veux pas d'une femme! Tu sais quel genre de famille j'avais. Je veux juste une bonne baise quand j'en ai besoin, sans complications. Je n'ai rien à offrir à personne! Mais s_urtout_ elle! _Surtout Bella_! Elle mérite _tellement_ mieux, Em. Oh, je la _veux_... Seigneur, je la veux." Paul secoua violemment la tête. "Non, je veux qu'_elle_ ait tellement mieux que _moi_!"

Paul s'étrangla et tangua. Voilà, c'était enfin dit.

Il baissa honteusement la tête.

"Je devrais juste laisser Jacob me tuer," murmura-t-il férocement. "Mettre fin aux souffrances de tout le monde."

Emily sauta sur ses pieds et fit un pas vers lui mais garda tout de même une certaine distance entre eux.

"Ne dis pas ça. _Jamais_," siffla-t-elle sévèrement.

Paul la regarda avec son sourire en coin familier. "Comme si je manquerais à qui que ce soit?" Il aboya un rire sec. "Ouais, c'est ça. Putain."

Sam soupira lourdement. Sa voix était douce et prit un ton d'excuse comme s'il parlait à un animal blessé. Et peut-être que c'était le cas. "Paul, mec...Je voulais te parler avant que Jake revienne. Il sera bientôt là-"

Paul l'interrompit. "Nope, Chef. Ça va pas le faire. Pas moyen. Laisse Jake faire, j'en ai rien à foutre." Il croisa le regard de Sam et lui montra les dents. Paul était peut-être un trou du cul, mais il n'avait jamais manqué de respect à son Alpha comme ça. Il avait atteint sa limite.

Au lieu de le rappeler à l'ordre, Sam se contenta de hocher la tête. "Est-ce que c'est mieux dans le corps du loup?"

Alors que Sam et Emily étaient imperturbables et tranquilles, Paul était turbulent et perturbé. Un rire hystérique lui échappa. "Merde, _tout _est mieux que ça."

Sam rejoignit Emily et lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Elle hocha la tête, le visage défait par l'inquiétude. Sam parla succinctement, "va. Cours pendant quelques jours."

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Paul commença immédiatement à enlever son short (Emily avait déjà tout vu de toutes façons).

"Ne vas pas trop loin - c'est pas le bon moment à cause de la sangsue - et j'empêcherais Jake de se métamorphoser autant que possible. J'appellerais C&C pour t'obtenir une semaine de congés et on parlera vendredi."

"Paul, je déposerais de la nourriture chez toi," cria Emily au loup qui s'élançait déjà dans les bois.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : Vacances de Printemps<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Vacances de Printemps

**Auteur : **taoist elf

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à taoist elf. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 5: Vacances de Printemps -<strong>

Bella regarda _à nouveau _l'horloge. La trotteuse n'avait avancé que d'une minute depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait regardé. _Quand _allait sonner cette foutue cloche?

Elle se frotta les bras rapidement avant de repousser ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

"Seigneur, Bella. Arrête ça," siffla Jessica avec exaspération.

Réalisant que son pied n'avait pas arrêté de taper contre le bureau, elle pressa ses pieds l'un contre l'autre sous sa chaise. Au bout de 30 secondes environ, elle reprit ce même rythme frénétique sous sa chaise.

Bella regarda Jessica et lui fit une grimace chagrinée et celle-çi leva les yeux au ciel. "Je ne te laisserais _plus jamais _approcher d'une tasse de café, j'te jure," grommela-t-elle.

Ça avait été comme ça toute la journée, et Bella se dit que si la cloche ne sonnait pas bientôt, elle sauterait juste sur ses pieds. C'était une mauvaise excuse. Elle n'avait pas bu de café, elle détestait ça. Elle détestait même la glace au café.

Elle aurait aimé connaître la _vraie _raison pour laquelle elle avait l'impression d'avoir bu 14 red bull en 14 secondes, parce que ce n'était pas seulement dû au fait que c'était la dernière journée de cours avant les vacances. Même si elle avait hâte aussi pour _ça_, d'une certaine façon c'était comme de franchir la ligne d'arrivée d'un double marathon, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi _toute la semaine _avait été aussi bizarrement irritante et stressante.

_Quelle heure était-il? Seigneur, comment était-ce possible que seulement _**deux **_minutes se soient écoulées?_

Plusieurs fois, elle avait dressée une liste de coupables potentiels: ce n'était pas les examens; elle avait eut les B et B+ exigés facilement. Ce n'était pas la menace d'une vampire; la Meute n'avait senti Victoria nulle part depuis cet horrible dimanche. Ce n'était pas son inquiétude pour Jake ou la solitude; elle avait l'impression qu'il était avec elle tout le temps où elle n'était pas à l'école ou au travail. Il était même avec elle quand elle dormait! Il avait pris l'habitude de se glisser par sa fenêtre chaque nuit pour la serrer dans ses bras chauds et musclés jusqu'à ce que Charlie soit sur le point de se réveiller. C'était vraiment une bonne chose que cet homme soit réglé comme une horloge suisse. Ça ne la dérangeait pas - c'était agréable de ne pas ressentir ce vide douloureux qu'elle ressentait toujours lorsqu'elle était seule. Bizarrement, cette sensation semblait avoir empiré récemment, surtout depuis qu'elle avait découvert que Jake était un loup-garou. Elle se demandait si c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de le perdre au profit de la Meute. Peut-être que c'était le cas. Enfin, Jacob faisait de gros efforts pour lui prouver le contraire. Il était un meilleur ami incroyable.

_Quelle heure? Encore trois foutues minutes? Peut-être qu'elle était prisonnière d'une boucle temporelle._

Ou peut-être qu'elle ressentait tout simplement la nervosité de Jacob cette semaine. Il était définitivement tendu. Elle espérait que Jacob ne regrettait pas leur baiser pas-si-mémorable-que-ça de dimanche. Sa performance la faisait encore grimacer. Il n'avait plus essayé d'enfoncer sa langue dans sa gorge depuis ce jour-là, et elle se sentirait humiliée que ce soit parce qu'elle était vraiment nulle. Mais l'aspect physique de leur relation qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur amitié avait continué à augmenter. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la touchait constamment et de tendres baisers sensuels s'était intégrés à leur routine: dans son lit la nuit, quand ils regardaient la télé, pour se dire bonjour et au revoir...il utilisait le moindre prétexte.

Bella était reconnaissante qu'il ne force plus sa langue dans sa bouche et qu'il ne la force pas à aller plus loin qu'elle n'était prête - mais elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise avec leurs nouvelles limites. Mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle essayerait, n'est-ce pas? Et elle le ferait. Si c'était le seul moyen de garder l'amitié si précieuse de Jacob - la seule chose qui lui permettait de prendre une inspiration après l'autre - alors sa gêne était un faible prix à payer. Elle était brisée de toutes façons.

_RRRRRIIIIIINNNG _

A la première note de la sonnerie stridente, la chaise de Bella racla le sol alors qu'elle sautait sur ses pieds et attrapai ses affaires d'un geste étonnamment gracieux.

"PassedebonnesvacancesJess," s'exclama-t-elle rapidement avant de se frayer un chemin à travers les étudiants qui commençaient à rassembler leurs affaires.

Le trajet jusqu'à son casier se fit en un temps record, et ensuite elle fut libre et elle se précipita dans les couloirs grinçant de l'école, slalomant dans le trafic général.

Avec un soupire de soulagement bien audible, elle franchit les portes et se dirigea rapidement vers le parking. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Jacob appuyé contre sa camionnette, une vision délicieuse en t-shirt noir, qui était une taille trop petit, et le jean que Bella préférait, celui qui lui faisait des fesses...ben formidables.

Par réflexe, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, cependant, elle ralentit avant de s'arrêter complètement en voyant l'expression de son visage. Il essaya de lui sourire, mais ne réussit qu'à lui faire une grimace et à froncer les sourcils. Elle sprinta vers lui en un clin d'oeil.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jake?" haleta-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut près de lui.

Sa mâchoire se contracta avant qu'il ne se penche pour déposer un léger sur ses lèvres. "Monte dans la camionnette, chérie. Je t'en parlerais en route."

Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé en silence, glissant son sac à dos entre ses pieds avant d'attacher sa ceinture et de se tourner vers lui avec impatience.

Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot avant d'avoir manoeuvré le véhicule hors du parking avec expertise. Elle l'entendit déglutir. "C'est Seth...et Leah."

"Quoi?"

"Ils se sont transformés."

"Quoi? Mais...m-mais Seth n'est qu'un enfant!" Bella se tourna pour regarder la route avec incrédulité. "E-et...et Leah est une _fille_!"

Jacob était droit comme un piquet et il ne prononça pas le moindre mot mais ses mains se serrèrent sur le volant. Ils roulèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes.

"Je t'emmène chez Emily," annonça-t-il ensuite.

Bella se tourna pour le regarder avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas son genre de prendre des décisions pour elle comme ça. Ça lui rappelait..._lui_. Elle enroula automatiquement ses bras autour de sa taille.

"M-mais...Charlie-"

"Il est à l'hôpital-"

"QUOI?" hurla Bella.

"Chut...désolé, chérie. Il n'est pas _à _l'hôpital," l'apaisa Jacob. "C'est Harry Clearwater."

"Oh. Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Bella se pencha en avant et serra ses bras autour d'elle un peu plus fort.

"Crise cardiaque. Sévère," dit sombrement Jacob à travers ses dents serrées.

"Oh non..." gémit Bella avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Harry, Billy et son père étaient les meilleurs amis au monde - "Attends...Seth et Leah- ils se sont-?"

"Ils se sont tous les deux transformé suite à une bonne vieille dispute familiale sur ce qu'ils voulaient regarder à la télé."

"Oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible!" Bella se mordit les lèvres et secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer. Mais elle passa les quelques kilomètres suivant à essayer. Est-ce que _tout ça _était la raison pour laquelle elle avait été _encore plus _tendue aujourd'hui? L'avait-elle su inconsciemment? Était-ce parce qu'elle était si en phase avec Jake?

Lorsque Jacob prit le virage les menant à la Rez, Bella sortit de ses pensées.

"Attends, je dois rentrer. Et si Charlie-"

"Je lui ai déjà dit. Il pense que c'est une bonne idée," l'informa calmement Jacob.

Ça avait du sens, supposait-elle mais quelque chose dans sa manière de s'exprimer lui indiquait clairement que le sujet était clos. Ça ne lui _ressemblait _vraiment _pas_.

Elle réessaya, "mais peut-être qu'Emily n'appréciera pas que je me pointe pour passer la nuit chez elle. Je ne veux pas m'imposer-"

"Elle sait déjà que tu viens," répondit-il rapidement.

Bella grimaça en entendant le ton de sa voix. Il était si..._définitif_. "Je veux dire, je n'ai même pas de vêtements de rechange! Est-ce que je pourrais au moins rentrer faire un sac?"

"Elle peut te prêter des vêtements à elle," répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Bella soupira bruyamment. "Jake! J'ai l'impression d'être prise en otage ou quelque chose de ce genre! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il la regarda plusieurs fois avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent. "Ecoute, Bella. Fais ça pour moi, okay? S'il te plaît? Je dois aller aider Leah, _tout de suite _- elle a peur et elle court dans les bois comme une femme possédée - euh...une louve possédée. Et je ne veux vraiment pas te laisser toute seule."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que," cracha-t-il.

"Est-ce que vous avez vu Victoria?" demanda Bella, presque avec espoir. Ce serait une explication facile pour son étrange comportement.

Mais Jacob secoua la tête.

"Pourquoi alors?" pleurnicha-t-elle comme une petite fille.

Il serra longuement les lèvres. "C'est plus prudent comme ça. Je veux dire, et si elle revenait? La Rez est protégée. Surveillée. Tu seras en sécurité là-bas et je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule. Fais ça pour moi, okay chérie?"

Ses yeux étaient si suppliants et désespérés que Bella ravala sa réponse cinglante et se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Merci," souffla Jacob.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus le moindre mot pour le reste du trajet.

Alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'allée de Sam, Bella vit qu'Emily était sous un arbre et qu'elle profitait du temps doux derrière un chevalet.

"Je ne savais pas qu'elle était une artiste," remarqua Bella. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne savait pas au sujet d'Emily, bien sûr, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, le fait qu'elle soit une artiste n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Elle était tellement observatrice.

"Ouais, c'est une peintre," murmura Jacob d'une voix distraite alors qu'il tirait le frein à main.

Son regard toujours fixé sur Emily avec curiosité, Bella attrapa son sac et sortit de la camionnette. Emily releva la tête et agita la main qui tenait le pinceau.

Bella répondait à son salut lorsque Jacob enroula soudainement ses bras autour d'elle avant d'immédiatement l'embrasser passionnément. Elle haleta de surprise et son sac tomba alors qu'il faisait basculer son corps. Plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Jacob avec hésitation, elle essaya de suivre les mouvements assurés de sa bouche. Il y avait une ardeur exigeante dans ses mouvements alors que ses mains voyageaient sur son corps avec possessivité. Finalement, Bella poussa contre les larges épaules pour lui indiquer qu'elle en avait assez. Ce n'était guère approprié d'essayer de la dévorer dans l'allée de son Alpha, même si elle se doutait bien qu'Emily ne le prendrait pas mal. Elle et Sam avait la relation la plus aimante et la plus intime qu'elle avait jamais vu. Même dans les films.

"Seigneur, Jake...pendant combien de temps seras-tu absent?" plaisanta Bella alors qu'elle haletait pour reprendre son souffle.

Jacob la reposa au sol avec gêne et avec une expression hésitante sur le visage.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" demanda Bella avec hésitation.

Il la relâcha et se passa la main dans les cheveux alors que ses yeux étudiaient le visage de Bella.

"Ouais...tout va bien," répondit-il finalement avec un sourire désabusé alors que ses doigts effleuraient le rouge qui était monté aux joues de Bella. "Je dois y aller...je te verrais demain matin," lui dit-il en reculant lentement, alors que ses yeux semblaient répertorier chaque pore de la peau de Bella.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il commença à se tourner que Jacob releva la tête presque par accident et qu'il salua Emily d'un geste de la main.

Bella le regarda partir au trot, d'un geste puissant et fluide vers la route.

Avec un haussement de sourcils perplexe, Bella fis songeusement volte-face. Elle surprit finalement Emily entrain de lui lancer des coups d'oeil furtif par-dessus son chevalet, et elle se reprit suffisamment pour lui faire signe.

"Salut Bella," s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire amical alors qu'elle essuyait ses mains sur l'immense vieille chemise (qui appartenait probablement à Sam) qu'elle portait par-dessus ses vêtements.

Souriant automatiquement, Bella ramassa son sac et s'approcha d'elle. "Salut, euh...désolée pour tout ça. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. J'ai dit à Jake que ça ne me dérangeait pas de rentrer chez moi...mais il est juste-" balbutia-t-elle sans finir sa phrase. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait carrément _pas_.

Emily ne sembla pas le remarquer et lui fit un sourire sincère. "Il n'y a absolument pas de soucis. Je suis en manque d'oestrogène avec tous ces garçons." Son expression se fit plus sérieuse. "Et je pense que ce sera une longue nuit pour eux."

"Jake m'a dit. Je suis vraiment désolée," murmura sombrement Bella.

Emily hocha la tête et soupira. "La vie ne semble jamais être facile, n'est-ce pas?"

"Nan. Et plus on avance plus ça devient difficile, hein?" ajouta Bella. Elle se rappelait de quand elle était enfant, l'époque où elle pensait que faire tomber sa glace était le summum même d'une mauvaise journée.

Emily hocha la tête. "Ouais. T'as complètement raison."

"Hey! C'est incroyable! Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent!" s'exclama soudainement Bella lorsqu'elle contourna le chevalet. Un magnifique paysage était apparut sur la toile vierge, dessiné par de la peinture à l'huile et des coups de pinceaux d'experts. Il y avait tellement de détails qu'on aurait dit une photo. "Wouah! _J'_aimerais pouvoir faire ce genre de choses. J'ai même échoué à 'Peinture avec les doigts' en maternelle," renifla sarcastiquement Bella.

Emily rigola. "Merci, c'est mon seul plaisir."

"Tant mieux pour toi. Mais je pense qu'il t'en faudrait quelques-uns de plus. Genre un pour chaque membre de la Meute."

Emily rigola à nouveau et commença à ranger les petits tubes de peintures dans la boîte posée à côté de sa chaise.

Bella étudia à nouveau la peinture avec appréciation. "Mais c'est vraiment de _l'art_ - je veux dire, c'est pas juste un passe-temps," s'émerveilla-t-elle sincèrement.

Emily releva la tête avec un sourire. Bella vit clairement que son compliment lui avait fait plaisir.

"En fait, ce n'est rien comparé au talent de quelqu'un que je connais." Emily releva la tête du pinceau qu'elle était entrain de laver. "Devine lequel des frères de Jacob est un artiste lui-aussi?"

Bella gloussa en entendant son ton mystérieux. "Euh...Quil?"

Emily secoua la tête alors qu'elle faisait tourner son pinceau dans le gobelet. Son sourire de guingois donnait toujours l'impression qu'elle avait des secrets. Bella était prête à parier que c'était vraiment le cas.

Bella se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, croisa les jambes en indien et jeta son sac à côté d'elle. "Ah...Jared?"

Les lèvres d'Emily se pressèrent comme si elle essayait de les empêcher de s'étirer d'elles-même. Elle secoua la tête.

Bella s'appuya sur ses mains alors qu'elle se détendait. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait été tendue avec Jacob. C'était si facile d'être avec Emily - elle cultivait la paix et la partageait avec tout le monde autour d'elle. Elle était définitivement la parfaite épouse pour un loup-garou.

"J'abandonne," rigola Bella, perdant soudainement tout intérêt pour ce jeu alors que tout son anxiété semblait être drainée par le sol doux et fragrant. C'était une magnifique journée - fraîche, mais avec de gros nuages blancs et un peu de soleil. Ils n'avaient pas souvent ce genre de jours printaniers à Forks.

"Paul."

Bella releva rapidement la tête. Emily la regardait avec une lueur connaisseuse dans les yeux.

"_Vraiment_?" s'étrangla Bella. La simple mention de son nom déclencha un tsunami d'émotions en elle - tristesse, embarras, chagrin, inquiétude...envie. Envie? Wow, elle devait vraiment trouver un moyen d'oublier cette histoire de gifle.

Alors que le regard de Bella se perdait dans le vide alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, Emily continua à papoter. "Il n'utilise que des crayons de papier et du charbon, mais si tu trouves que mon tableau est bon, tu devrais voir _ses _dessins. Il a les même compétences que moi, mais il est aussi capable de capturer _l'âme _ de ses modèles. Je pense que la manière dont il communique les émotions et les mouvements - une impression de passé, de présent _et _de futur - sur un simple morceau de papier est la marque d'un artiste talentueux et passionné. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'apprend. J'essaye constamment de le convaincre d'essayer de la peinture à l'huile et des pastels, mais il dit que c'est trop cher."

Bella suivit la conversation nonchalante d'Emily sans vraiment l'entendre. Elle avait arrêté de prêter vraiment attention à ce qu'Emily disait après le mot 'Paul.'

Secouant la tête, elle leva les yeux pour voir Emily entrain de ranger ses affaires, pas le moins du monde gênée par le silence de Bella.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?" demanda doucement Bella.

"Qui, Paul?" Emily croisa son regard et haussa un sourcil.

Bella hocha la tête.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration songeuse avant de répondre. "Je ne sais pas, Bella. Il traverse une mauvaise période actuellement."

"Pourquoi? Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi?" Elle ne laissa pas l'opportunité de répondre à Emily. "Je me sens si horrible de l'avoir frappé ce jour-là. Je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser. Jake m'a un peu parlé de sa vie - genre qu'il s'est fait maltraité et tout - et c'est encore pire. Je sais que je ne l'ai pas vraiment _blessé_ - ces garçons sont tous si _solides_," renifla Bella.

Emily croisa son regard et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Mais la lueur dans ses yeux...c'était comme de la..._trahison_ ou quelque chose comme ça. Je pense à lui - je veux dire, je pense à ça tout le temps. Je-je-...Oh Seigneur, je dois te sembler si stupide." Bella se mordit la lèvre avec chagrin. "Je suis désolée. La semaine a été dure je suppose."

"C'est à dire?" demanda Emily alors qu'elle refermait les loquets de sa boîte de peinture avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

Bella secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste été très tendue, tu sais? Toute la semaine. Comme une impression d'énergie dans...genre l'intérieur de mes os ou quelque chose comme ça. Dans ma moelle. Même mes dents claquent. Ugh," grimaça-t-elle.

Emily hocha patiemment la tête.

"Et ensuite aujourd'hui. _OhmonDieu._ Je croyais que j'allais exploser! C'était comme si j'avais bu un de ces cafés géants de Starbucks. Lorsque Jake m'a parlé de Harry et ensuite de Leah et Seth... Je me suis demandé si mon état était à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Comme si peut-être j'étais en phase avec la Meute à cause de mon lien avec Jake."

Emily pinça les lèvres, "ça se pourrait."

Bella secoua à nouveau la tête. "Non, c'est probablement stupide. Peut-être que c'est la météo ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou peut-être que je dors pas assez."

"Tu dors mal?" demanda Emily en enlevant un brin d'herbe de son jean.

Bella secoua la tête. "Pas vraiment. Ça me prend du temps, mais je _finis _par m'endormir...mais je fais des rêves bizarres. Quand je me réveille, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit à courir."

"Intéressant," dit doucement Emily.

"Jake a passé chaque nuit avec moi, donc c'est peut-être ça aussi. Il est si chaud! Seigneur! Il est comme un sauna de poche. Comment t'arrives à dormir avec Sam?" Bella releva la tête et feignit d'être vexée.

"Je ne le remarque même plus," rigola Emily. "Alors Jake passe chaque nuit chez toi?"

Bella hocha la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça?"

Sa question surprit Bella. Que pensait-elle de ça? Elle se rongea les ongles en y réfléchissant. Finalement, elle releva la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, c'est mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas...c'est juste que...je veux dire, il veut..." Finalement, elle abandonna et enfouit son visage dans ses mains avant de secouer misérablement la tête. C'était trop compliqué. "Oublie ça."

Au lieu d'insister, Emily tapa ses cuisses et se leva. "Tu veux bien m'aider à porter tout ça à l'intérieur?"

"Bien sûr." Bella s'épousseta avant de remettre son sac sur ses épaules.

"J'ai un peu de lessive à finir et ensuite je commencerais à préparer le dîner. Je pense que ce sera une soirée fille ce soir. Est-ce que tu veux bien choisir un film?" Elle tendit sa boîte à peinture à Bella. "Ma seule exigence soit que ce soit un film de gonzesse," dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil joueur.

Bella rigola. "Oh, ouais."

Alors qu'elles montaient les marches menant à la maison, Bella découvrit que ses pensées se tournaient à nouveau vers Paul. Elle devait vraiment régler cette histoire de gifle pour pouvoir arrêter d'y penser. Peut-être que sa culpabilité pourrait être apaisée si elle s'excusait.

"Emily?"

"Oui," elle releva la tête du placard de l'entrée où elle était entrain de ranger son chevalet.

"Est-ce que tu saurais comme je pourrais présenter mes excuses à Paul?"

Emily s'étrangla soudainement et elle calma sa quinte de toux en se tapant la poitrine.

"Est-ce qu'il te faut un peu d'eau?" demanda Bella en plaçant sa main sur le bras de l'autre femme.

Emily secoua la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. "Désolée, j'ai avalé de travers," s'excusa-t-elle.

Bella lui tendit sa boîte de peinture. "Enfin bref...je pourrais peut-être lui acheter de la peinture ou quelque chose comme ça?"

Emily étudia songeusement les yeux de Bella avant de se tourner pour ranger sa boîte dans le placard. "Non, je pense que lui acheter quelque chose l'offenserait, bien que ce soit gentil de ta part."

Bella baissa la tête. "Oh, ouais. Je voyais pas ça comme ça."

Emily lui frappa doucement l'épaule. "Chut. Je sais. Paul est juste très fier."

Bella releva la tête et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle? Syndrome Pré-menstruel? Mais elle avait encore deux semaines.

"En fait, j'ai l'idée parfaite," sourit Emily en se pinçant le menton. "J'allais aller déposer de la nourriture chez lui cette après-midi et tu pourrais le faire à ma place. Comme ça, je pourrais m'occuper de mes corvées assez rapidement pour qu'on puisse regarder ce film."

"Il sera là?" couina Bella.

Emily rigola. "Non...il prend un genre de vacances. Cette semaine est l'équivalent des vacances de printemps pour les loups," finit-elle doucement. "Enfin, sauf aujourd'hui."

"Je sais. C'est si..." soupira sombrement Bella. Elle s'inquiétait pour son père.

Emily la sortit de ses pensées. "Alors tu veux bien? C'est à quelques centaines de mètres de là...ça te fera une promenade agréable."

Cette pensée était extrêmement attirante. "Ça m'a l'air génial...mais comment saura-t-il que c'est moi?"

Un sourire désabusé apparut sur le côté mobile du visage d'Emily et elle se tapota le nez. "C'est des loups-garous, tu te rappelles?"

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : Déchiré<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Déchiré

**Auteur : **taoist elf

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à taoist elf. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de** Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 6: Déchiré -<strong>

_Leah! Leah, arrête!_ Jared s'élança après la louve folle qui parcourait les sous-bois, les yeux sauvages et l'écume à la gueule, complètement terrorisée.

_Sam, tu dois aller chercher Jacob. C'est le seul qu'elle écoute._ La voix de Jared résonna dans la conscience collective.

_Il arrive._ Sam haletait en maintenant Seth au sol sous sa patte alors que le louveteau grognait et s'agitait.

A ça, Paul releva le museau, qui jusque là avait été posé sur ses pattes au milieu des feuilles et il se leva douloureusement, ébouriffant sa fourrure. Il avait regardé cette scène se dérouler dans la Conscience Collective toute l'après-midi.

Regardé Harry Clearwater s'agripper la poitrine encore et encore à travers deux paires d'yeux horrifiés.

Regardé un garçon - _trop jeune _- et une _fille_! Une fille bien trop endommagée pour supporter le choc de la Métamorphose et l'inversion de sa réalité et de la vie qu'ils connaissaient.

Embry et Quil avaient été traînés hors de l'école et envoyés en patrouille sur le territoire. _Protéger, toujours protéger. _Les deux loups les plus anciens - l'Alpha et son second - s'étaient lancés à la poursuite des jeunes traumatisés. Ils étaient tous forcés de regarder les dommages irréversibles causés à leur innocence.

Paul regardait tout ça en tremblant de sa position sur le sol de la forêt - son loup gémissait et pleurnichait - déchiré entre un désir désespéré d'aider et son obsession exigeante et abrutissante de Bella.

C'était mieux dans le corps du loup...un tout petit peu mieux. L'imprégnation se transformait avec la Métamorphose, ce _besoin _profond, cette faim sexuelle et ce désir sensuel aveuglant se transformaient en une compulsion protectrice d'acier.

C'était _bien _moins menaçant pour l'homme.

Mais c'était toujours difficilement endurable.

L'instinct du loup incluait aussi une possessivité territoriale glaciale - qui vivait aussi dans l'homme - donc savoir que _Jacob_ passait chaque longue nuit sombre avec ses bras enroulés autour d'elle était une torture insupportable.

_Une agonie pure, oppressive et implacable._

Paul avait une fois fait l'erreur d'être dans sa forme de loup quand Jacob s'était transformé pour rentrer à la maison un matin et ça l'avait littéralement réduit en pièces. Malencontreusement, l'esprit de Jacob rejouait la dernière chose qu'il avait vu - et Paul avait découvert qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cette vision de Bella - roulée en boule sur le côté, sa joue posée sur sa mains, une épaule nue relevée sous son menton, les lèvres entrouvertes et les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller - l'avait presque rendu fou.

Peut-être que ça l'avait rendu fou.

Les journées de Paul étaient passées à faire les cent pas de manière protectrice juste derrière l'orée des bois derrière l'école de Bella, trouvant un minuscule réconfort en _sachant_ qu'elle était juste là - en sécurité - à moins de 200 mètre de là. C'était quelque chose dont il avait immensément hâte. Chaque jour.

Mais la nuit.

La nuit - quand _il _était avec elle - Paul courait.

Et il courait.

Et il courait.

Jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes, jusqu'à ce que sa langue sèche pende sur le côté de sa gueule, jusqu'à ce que ses coussinets soient douloureux de s'être enfoncés dans le sol. Puis, juste avant le levé du soleil, il se retransformait en homme et retournait chez lui pour essayer d'enfoncer de la nourriture insipide dans sa gorge.

Généralement, il finissait par dessiner.

_Bella._

Son intense fascination était révélée dans chaque trait de crayon lorsqu'il essayait de recréer quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être dupliqué. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, les mains tremblantes, le corps douloureux, lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter, l'homme sautait de son porche et atterrissait à quatre pattes.

Pour tout recommencer.

Trottant vers le petit filet d'eau derrière la maison de l'homme, le loup plongea dans le petit bassin secoué par les remous et sentis l'eau froide alourdir sa fourrure. Paul se Transforma sous l'eau - une sensation étrange - avant de remonter à la surface en haletant au froid.

C'était douloureux.

La douleur physique était _agréable_, contrairement à ce désir cancéreux qui dévorait son coeur. Il sourit.

Frottant la saleté de sa peau dans l'eau glacée, il sortit ensuite de l'eau et se dirigea vers l'arbre où il accrochait toujours son short. Il l'enfila et secoua la tête pour débarrasser ses cheveux courts de l'eau. Laissant sa tête retomber dans la faible lumière de la journée, il prit une profonde inspiration en s'étirant avant de contracter chaque muscle de son corps humain. Un a la fois.

Finalement, ses pieds nus parcoururent silencieusement le sol de la forêt. Suivant la berge du filet d'eau vers sa cabane située sous les arbres.

Il leva le visage dans le vent de soirée qui agitait les arbres...

Et il se figea.

L'odeur de Bella lui emplit l'arrière de la bouche comme du miel de fleurs sauvages.

_Putain._

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelles histoires postées:<strong>

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**  
><strong> -Blessés = SamBella**  
><strong> -Couvre-moi de sucre = EricSookie**  
><strong> -Tourne le dos à la forêt = QuilBella**

**Jettez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : Dommages<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Dommages

**Auteur : **taoist elf

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à taoist elf. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

_Oh, et j'ai posté le second chapitre de ma mini-fic, **Imprinting**! Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!_

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 7: Dommages -<strong>

Le soleil de fin d'après-midi créait des flaques de lumières sur la route en passant à travers les grands arbres arqués. Bella marchait lentement sur le gravier grinçant et couvert de feuilles, agitant doucement le bras qui tenait le sac contenant la nourriture qu'Emily avait préparé. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi détendue depuis longtemps. Même malgré les picotements exaspérants et sa tension, elle avait toujours l'impression qu'un grand poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Que ce soit parce qu'elle était dans les bois sur ce chemin paisible; le fait qu'elle allait finalement pouvoir régler cette histoire, ou simplement parce que l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé avec Emily avait été si agréable, elle accueillit ce répit à bras ouverts.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait du virage qu'Emily lui avait décrit, elle vit le petit cottage se dresser au milieu des arbres. C'était une petite maison faite de bardeaux - comme la plupart des maisons de la Rez - elle n'était pas peinte mais elle était bien entretenue. Elle ralentit le pas en voyant une vieille voiture garée à côté de la maison.

Mais Emily avait dit qu'il ne serait pas là.

_Mais s'il était là? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait?_

En pinçant les lèvres, elle décida qu'elle se contenterait juste de lui dire la vérité. Elle s'excuserait, lui donnerait la nourriture et repartirait.

Hochant la tête avec résolution à ce qu'elle considérait comme un plan raisonnable, Bella prit une profonde inspiration avant de monter courageusement les quatre marches sans rampes menant à la porte d'entrée. Le vieux bois craqua. Elle leva le poing et n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de frapper sèchement trois fois contre le battant en bois.

Elle attendit, se tournant pour admirer la forêt déserte qui entourait la maison. La zone était assez paisible pour être sauvage, même s'il y avait une zone résidentielle à seulement quelques centaines de mètres de là. Les oiseaux communiquaient entre eux dans les arbres, et pas très loin de là, un ruisseau coulait, procurant une bande-sonore sereine à la scène.

Lorsqu'un autre coup frappé à la porte ne reçut aucune réponse, Bella souleva une épaule et baissa la clenche. Parce que son père était policier, ça lui sembla bizarre de découvrir que certaines personnes ne fermaient pas leur porte, mais c'était certainement logique en ce qui concernait la Meute. Un intrus pourrait être reconnus et traqué avec facilité.

Elle poussa la porte juste assez pour se glisser à l'intérieur, se sentant mal d'envahir la maison de quelqu'un d'autre bien qu'Emily lui avait dit de le faire. En entrant dans la pièce obscure qui faisait presque la taille de toute la maison, son inconfort se transforma en consternation. Elle découvrit l'_autre _raison pour laquelle il ne fermait pas sa porte: il n'y avait rien à voler.

Perturbée par l'ameublement spartiate de la pièce, elle s'avança jusqu'au centre la pièce et tourna sur elle-même avec la bouche grande ouverte. Dans le coin le plus éloigné se trouvait un lit, qui était proprement fait, et juste à côté se trouvait une commode à côté de laquelle était placés des bottes renforcées sur lesquelles était posé un casque. Sur le mur de droite, il y avait deux portes: une donnant clairement sur une vieille cuisine et l'autre donnant sur une minuscule salle de bain sombre. Contre le mur le plus proche était placé un vieux canapé et une machine de musculation. Mais la principale (et seule) pièce maîtresse de la pièce était l'immense vieux bureau en bois devant lequel était placé une chaise pliante.

Elle parcourut lentement le sol grinçant, ses yeux admirant chaque détail alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. C'était peut-être parce que la pièce était pratiquement vide qu'elle semblait aussi ascétique, ou alors parce qu'il n'y avait pas de télé, ni de stéréo, et très peu de couleurs.

Les sourcils de Bella se froncèrent lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte menant à la minuscule cuisine; elle savait qu'il n'était pas riche, mais même malgré ça, la demeure semblait terriblement austère.

Posant le sac sur la petite table devant laquelle se trouvait une chaise pliante (la soeur de celle dans le salon), Bella ignora les cookies et le pain pour trouver la nourriture qui devait être réfrigérée: un reste de rôti et un demi-litre de lait. Bella ouvrit le petit frigo rouillé, qui était presque vide, et posa sa charge à côté d'un pack de bière.

Elle le ferma avec un faible _clac_ et fit volte-face en se frottant nerveusement les cuisses. Retournant dans la pièce principale en traînant les pieds, ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par le gros bureau, qui l'attirait avec ses papiers, ses cahiers, ses livres empilés dessus. C'était le seul endroit de la maison qui semblait vivant.

Les pieds de Bella s'arrêtèrent. _Un petit coup d'oeil_ ne serait certainement pas grave? Emily lui avait dit que Paul était un artiste talentueux et la curiosité de Bella exigeait d'être satisfaite.

Pinçant les lèvres, elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha rapidement du bureau. Elle vit des crayons de papier de différentes tailles plus ou moins taillés et des boîtes tâchées de charbons étalés sur des feuilles à dessins. Elle fut déçue de constater qu'aucun croquis n'était visible. Pourquoi tous les papiers étaient-ils vierges? Avaient-ils tous été prudemment retournés?

_Okay, t'as essayé. Pars maintenant, Bella,_ la supplia sa conscience.

Mais elle y était _presque_. Tendant une main tremblante - et se sentant clairement coupable - Bella attrapa une des feuilles et la retourna.

Et elle haleta.

C'était un dessin de la Meute, assis à table, entrain de dîner chez Emily...et c'était _absolument magnifique. _Comme l'avait dit Emily, sa technique était incroyable: des proportions _parfaites_, un sens de l'espace et des dimensions impeccable, et des détails assez exacts pour être dignes d'une photo. Mais ce qui l'étonnait au plus haut point, c'était les minuscules et précis coups de crayons qui rendaient chaque personne _vivante._ Son regard chercha automatiquement la photo dont il s'était servi comme modèle, mais elle n'en trouva aucune nulle part. Il avait dessiné ça de mémoire?

Son regard retourna à l'oeuvre d'art - ça ne pouvait pas être appelé un dessin, c'était bien trop complexe et parfait. Elle pouvait entendre les rires, voir les mouvements, entendre Embry mâchouiller bruyamment sa nourriture, sentir l'affection entre Sam et Emily. Et la personnalité et l'_énergie _de chaque membre de la Meute était exquisément capturées dans ce qu'ils faisaient - sans sembler forcée - comme s'ils avaient été figé dans le temps. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Ce dessin avait une _âme_.

Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi sa maison était si vide. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de fournitures alors qu'il avait un monde si vibrant dans sa tête - _et _qu'il pouvait le recréer sur papier.

Impatiente d'en voir plus maintenant, elle jeta le dessin sur le bureau - en se disant qu'elle pourrait le remettre à sa place plus tard - et en attrapa un autre.

Bella couina de surprise et fit involontairement un pas en arrière. Le dessin qu'elle tenait était un portrait..._d'elle_.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, son regard voyagea sur chaque détail. Comme pour le premier dessin, le talent, le coup d'oeil et l'exécution avaient crée une image impossiblement réaliste. Mais ce qui était vraiment sur-réel, c'était qu'elle avait plus l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir qu'elle ne l'avait jamais eu avec une photo. C'était un dessin de Bella en Biologie, entrain de regarder songeusement par la fenêtre. Le truc de fou c'était qu'elle savait exactement à quoi elle avait pensé à ce moment-là à en juger par son expression complexe qui avait été parfaitement capturée; elle s'était demandé si Jacob allait venir la chercher et s'était surprise à espérer que non. Bella rougit.

Alors que son choc et sa surprise s'évanouissaient, ils furent remplacés par une réalisation terrifiante. _Attendez, quand Paul l'avait-il vu à l'école?_

Rapidement, elle attrapa une autre feuille. Ce fut encore une fois _elle_, entrain de parler à Angela sur le parking. Une autre. Jacob avec son bras autour d'elle dans son garage. Encore une autre...entrain de lire sous son porche.

Bella examina les dessins l'un après l'autre - tous des représentations détaillées d'_elle_!

Le dernier dessin qu'elle attrapa n'était pas une vraie scène - c'était un portrait d'elle entrain de regarder directement l'artiste. Elle s'attarda sur celui-là, effleurant la surface du dessin du bout du doigt - presque pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un reflet. Elle avait l'impression que ce dessin était un montage de toutes ses pensées les plus intimes et de ses émotions; elles communiquaient toutes clairement - en tout cas pour elle - dans l'expression minutieuse de son visage.

Et pourtant - malgré tous ses défauts et son look banale bien visible - il avait aussi réussi à la rendre..._magnifique._

"Tu cherches quelque chose, petite fille?" Une voix de velours sembla s'enrouler autour de son corps alors que sa colonne vertébrale était parcourue de frissons.

Avec un halètement, Bella fit volte-face pour trouver Paul, se tenant juste sur le pas de la porte avec indolence. Grâce au silence surnaturel des loups, il s'était glissé dans la pièce sans même que le vieux parquet grinçant ne s'en rende compte.

"N-non...J'ai j-juste..." balbutia-t-elle alors que son coeur battait la chamade.

Les lèvres de Paul s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin alors qu'il haussait un sourcil. "Menteuse," chuchota-t-il.

Bella serra les lèvres et baissa les yeux vers les dessins qu'elle tenait encore; elle les laissa tomber sur le bureau comme s'ils lui avaient brûlé les doigts. Elle releva la tête vers lui honteusement et laissa ses cheveux tomber en partie devant son visage.

Après une lente exhalation bien audible, Paul recula lentement jusqu'à la porte qu'il referma avec un clic avant de presser ses larges épaules contre. Il coinça ses mains dans son dos - comme il l'avait fait chez Emily - alors que son regard parcourait sans aucune honte chaque centimètre de son corps avec un calme de prédateur. Le coeur de Bella s'emballa.

Parce qu'il ne portait qu'un short noir qui tombait bas sur ses hanches fines, la faible lumière soulignaient les lignes lisses de la musculature parfaite de ses biceps, de son torse et de ses abdos. Une aura de pouvoir flottait autour de lui mêlée à une virilité irréfutable.

Elle l'entendit et le vit se lécher les lèvres. "Oh, ho - ho, _Bella_," Il étira son nom langoureusement avant de ricaner sombrement. "Tu ne devrais _vraiment _pas être là."

Les cheveux de Bella s'hérissèrent sur sa nuque et elle déglutit difficilement. "Je-je sais... Je suis désolée...J'étais - Je t'ai juste, euh, ramené de la nourriture pour -"

Paul hocha lentement la tête avec un sérieux feint, les lèvres étirées par un sourire sardonique.

En un instant, son visage reprit son intensité impassible alors qu'il se s'éloignait de la porte.

Les mains toujours dans le dos, il avança lentement et délibérément, bougeant toujours avec la même tension. Ses yeux cependant, démentaient la langueur de ses mouvements; ils étaient perçants, intenses...sauvages.

"Pourquoi es-tu là, Bella?" demanda-t-il à nouveau, sa voix lacée d'avertissement. _Elle ne devait plus lui mentir._

"J'étais -" Bella se mordit la lèvre et tira sur les manches de son pull avec nervosité.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. Comme un loup.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et détourna les yeux. C'était trop dur de lui parler et de le regarder à la fois. "Je me sens vraiment mal à cause de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Tu sais, quand je t'ai giflé. Ça m'a vraiment travaillé. Jake m'a-" Elle s'interrompit et releva la tête vers lui lorsqu'elle l'entendit faire un bruit qui ressemblait à un grognement. Lorsqu'il ne recommença pas, elle continua, "Jake m'a dit certaines des choses qui te sont arrivé quand tu étais petit."

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, Bella reculait instinctivement. "Personne ne devrait jamais être frappé. Et _je _n'aurais pas dû te frapper." Elle s'interrompit et fronça songeusement les sourcils alors que ses mains tordaient ses manches. "Et je pense que je t'ai fait _mal_."

Paul aboya un rire moqueur.

Bella croisa son regard en fronçant les sourcils, changeant distraitement de direction. "Pas comme _ça_. Je veux dire, t'es un 'grand méchant loup macho,' et tout," Elle leva les yeux au ciel et renifla moqueusement avant de s'interrompre. Sa voix se fit douce et sérieuse alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, "Mais je pense que ça t'a fait mal..._à l'intérieur_. Surtout parce que c'est une fille stupide que tu ne connais même pas." Elle se lécha les lèvres. "Donc j'ai essayé de trouver comment te présenter mes excuses. Et je suppose que je voulais t'en parler."

"Hmm...je vois," roucoula-t-il.

Une vague glaciale d'adrénaline fit soudainement taire Bella. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Paul lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait furtivement changé de direction pour l'imiter.

_Afin de toujours être entre la porte et elle._

Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres de Paul lorsqu'il vit la compréhension apparaître sur le visage de Bella et son coeur manqua un battement. Mais une certitude empêcha la vraie terreur de l'envahir. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal, peu importait à quel point il essayait de se montrer intimidant. Elle le _savait _au plus profond de son âme.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et releva le mention lorsque cette vérité l'enveloppa comme une vieille couverture familière et elle continua, "Emily m'a dit que tu étais toi aussi un artiste, et j'étais curieuse. Et Seigneur, _je _ne suis pas une artiste ni rien, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de _semblable _à tes dessins. Je veux dire, t'es _vraiment doué_. Genre doué _comme un professionnel_." Elle s'interrompit et le rouge lui monta aux joues. "M-mais pou-pourquoi y'a autant de dessins de _moi_? Je veux dire, tu m'espionnes ou quelque chose comme ça?" plaisanta-t-elle nerveusement.

"Définitivement...et plus que ça." Il lui fit un sourire diabolique et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

Bella pinça les lèvres en voyant son regard brûlant. "Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Paul," dit-elle à voix basse, aussi bien pour lui que pour elle.

"Oh, tu devrais," murmura-t-il en la gardant prisonnière de son regard enflammé. "Ton _petit-ami_ ne t'a pas prévenu?"

"Mon petit-ami? _Jake?_" Cette fois-ci, elle l'entendit clairement grogner. A la mention du nom de Jacob, elle se sentit prise d'un vertige subtile: de la confusion. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes: _concentre-toi. _Chaque instinct de son corps lui criait de ne pas détourner son attention une seule seconde pendant ce jeu.

"Euh, il m'a dit que tu était dangereux," Elle ne put pas empêcher sa voix de se briser.

"Et je le suis, Bella. Très dangereux. Surtout pour toi." Il parlait d'une voix basse et égale, alors qu'il continuait à s'approcher d'elle. "Tu devrais l'écouter. Ton _petit-ami._"

Bella déglutit mais ne recula pas.

Paul continua à glisser vers elle comme sur de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Puis il s'arrêta.

Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son torse nu lui réchauffer les joues. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur: musquée, naturelle, mâle.

_Oh, Seigneur, il sentait si bon._

Belle prit une inspiration sifflante mais garda ses yeux posés directement sur les tétons qui étiraient sa peau sombre avec ténacité. Son souffle calme et mesuré les faisait se soulever en rythme. Quelque chose lui donna envie de se pencher et d'en prendre un dans sa bouche. Bella cligna rapidement des yeux à cette pensée.

Pendant une minute outrageusement longue, il resta immobile et silencieux - si près d'elle qu'elle jurait pouvoir entendre son coeur battre - comme s'il la testait pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Bella sentit son propre souffle s'échapper irrégulièrement de ses lèvres en petits halètements.

Avec une lenteur luxuriante, sans même la toucher, les muscles abdominaux de Paul se contractèrent lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle. "Regarde-moi," souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux.

En se léchant les lèvres, Bella leva lentement la tête pour se retrouver face à face avec...

_Paul._

Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge.

_Il était magnifique._

Même si son visage gardait la même expression intense et impassible, ses lèvres se soulevaient naturellement d'un côté, et son sourcil haussé à l'opposé équilibrait délicieusement son visage. Ça le faisait paraître rusé et féroce et très très perspicace. Elle était fascinée.

Les yeux sombres et perçants de Paul se plongèrent dans les siens pendant un instant avant de voyager paresseusement sur son visage, parcourant chaque millimètre de sa peau comme s'il en faisait l'inventaire. Elle pouvait entendre son souffle se faire court et haletant. Comme le sien.

La tension était insupportable. Par inadvertance, Bella fit un petit bruit dans sa gorge qui révéla le désir étranglant qui avait envahi son corps, visqueux et brûlant comme du Napalm.

Les yeux de Paul remontèrent vers les siens et le fantôme d'un sourire étira les coins de sa bouche.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Bella, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et la pointe de sa langue sortit pour tracer avec une lenteur sensuelle ses lèvres pleines.

"Ne bouge pas." Ses mots étaient à peine plus forts qu'un souffle. Et sur ce, il baissa son visage vers le sien.

Lentement.

Avec une lenteur _agonisante._

Bella ferma les yeux, mourant soudainement d'envie de sentir les lèvres de Paul contre les siennes.

Lorsque rien ne se passa, ses yeux se rouvrirent pour trouver Paul entrain de la regarder -_ toujours entrain de la regarder _- et de si près qu'elle dût loucher pour le voir. Son souffle chaud et moite lui caressait les lèvres et elle le respira. Son regard s'adoucit sous ses longs cils alors que sa propre inspiration récupérait l'air qui s'échappait de la bouche de Bella.

Le temps avait perdu sa signification il y a des heures, sembla-t-il, alors que Bella se tenait avec le visage levé, le corps de Paul penché sur elle, alors qu'ils échangeaient l'oxygène entre eux. Inspiration, expiration...inspiration, expiration. Bella luttait contre son souffle court, ses halètements pour pouvoir aspirer chaque particule chaude de lui dans ses poumons, dans son corps. Avec chaque inspiration, elle fondait, son excitation se concentrant entre ses jambes, chaude et lourde.

"Est-ce que je t'excite, petite fille?" murmura Paul sur ses lèvres, d'une voix délicieuse comme le chocolat noir.

Sa fierté la força à nier d'un geste de la tête.

Il renifla un rire contre sa joue. "Menteuse," souffla-t-il doucement alors qu'un lent sourire étirait ses lèvres parfaites.

Il bougea ensuite et elle sentit de la chaleur cascader sur sa joue en rythme avec les staccatos de son souffle. Prudemment, lentement, il effleura sa mâchoire avec sa bouche avant de suivre son pouls dans sa gorge. Ses cheveux courts caressèrent sa joue et elle haleta à ce contact. Chacun de ses nerfs étaient en feu.

Un ronronnement vibra dans son torse alors qu'il prenait une inspiration tremblotante dans son cou. **'**_**A moi,**_' il murmura ces mots en exhalant.

Bella chancela et se balança sur ses talons alors que ses genoux tremblaient sous l'effet de son ardeur.

Avec un grognement, Paul se recula brusquement, avec tellement de force qu'il trébucha légèrement. Se rattrapant, il passa rapidement à côté d'elle pour aller à son bureau, laissant le monde de Bella tourner sur son axe alors que chaque cellules de son corps protestaient contre la perte de sa proximité.

_Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle?_ Il ne l'avait même pas touché. Bella ferma les yeux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que rester là, à écouter son propre coeur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Elle fit de gros efforts pour rassembler les millions de petits morceaux d'elle qui s'étaient éparpillés comme autant de perles d'un collier brisé. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant maladroite rampant au sol pour les rassembler alors qu'elles roulaient dans tous les sens. Abandonnant finalement, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se recentrer et ouvrit ensuite les yeux avant de faire volte-face.

Paul était entrain de rassembler précautionneusement ses dessins pour les ranger dans un cahier. Ses mouvements étaient mesurés et précis, mais elle vit clairement sa main trembler.

Bella sursauta lorsque sa voix profonde résonna finalement, alors qu'il lui tournait toujours le dos. "Explique-moi quelque chose...qu'est-ce qui donne envie à une petite fille de _baiser _un cadavre suceur de sang?" Sa voix hypnotisante contrastait ses mots vulgaires.

Surprise, elle cligna des yeux avant de grimacer, "Arrête de _m'appeler comme ça_," se plaignit-elle, donnant sans le vouloir l'impression qu'elle lui avait déjà demandé ça un million de fois et qu'elle en avait finalement assez.

Paul lui jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule en haussant un sourcil avec surprise, sa bouche se soulevant légèrement.

Il lui tourna à nouveau le dos pour classer les papiers posés sur son bureau. "Très bien. Alors qu'est-ce qui donne envie à une _petite femme _de baiser un cadavre suceur de sang?" _Était-ce un sourire qu'elle entendait dans sa voix?_

Bella souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. "Ben, on a jamais-" commença-t-elle automatiquement avant de s'interrompre. En quoi ça le regardait?

"Vous n'avez jamais _baisé_," compléta-t-il avec sollicitude avant de se tourner vers elle avec un sourire en coin qui était définitivement malicieux.

Bella aurait aimé être assez sophistiquée pour pouvoir lui donner une réponse cinglante, mais tout ce qu'elle put faire, ce fut de rougir et de baisser les yeux.

Et lorsqu'elle fit ça, elle sentit le trou dans sa poitrine lanciner. Elle essaya d'avaler la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. "Et - et je ne pensais pas à lui comme ça, de toute façon. Je veux dire, tous les Cullen faisaient de leur mieux - ils ne pouvaient pas changer ce qu'ils étaient. Donc pour moi, il était juste...E-Edward. Et il était la seule personne au monde qui me faisait ressentir-... je ressentais-...je pensais-..." Sa voix s'évapora alors que le trou dans sa poitrine menaçait de l'engloutir.

Bella ferma les yeux; elle ne pouvait pas parler de ça maintenant. Elle ne pourrait _jamais _parler de ça. Elle rouvrit les yeux en s'attendant à voir de la dérision, mais elle fut surprise de le voir la regarder intensément avec une expression sérieuse...et inquiète, sur le visage.

Elle souleva une épaule, mal à l'aise. "Je-Je suis désolée...Je-" C'était vraiment une perdante. Pourquoi tombait-elle toujours en morceaux lorsqu'elle pensait à l_ui_?

Paul se tourna complètement vers elle, avec un froncement de sourcils. "Tu l'aimais," dit-il doucement, toute trace de moquerie disparue de sa voix.

Bella se mordit la lèvre et hocha rapidement la tête.

"Et il t'a fait du mal." Pas de question. Pas d'incrédulité. Pas de jugement.

Bella hocha à nouveau silencieusement la tête et ses yeux commencèrent à brûler.

_Oh, mon Dieu, __**non**__. Pas ici, pas maintenant._

Elle renifla alors qu'elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes.

Avec un petit bruit guttural et des réflexes de loups, en un instant, Paul l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il l'attira doucement contre son torse et son grognement grave s'adoucit en un roucoulement indistinct. Se raidissant sous l'effet initial de sa surprise, elle découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas ressentir la moindre tristesse dans ses bras et tout ce poids glissa de ses épaules, comme de la soie tombant à ses pieds. Ses bras semblèrent enserrer son torse large de par leur propre volonté et elle pressa sa joue contre la peau chaude qui recouvrait son coeur. Son rythme était le plus son qu'elle avait jamais entendu.

Les petits picotements dans ses os qui l'avaient rendu complètement folle disparurent instantanément à son contact. En fait, les longs bras musclés de Paul semblèrent rassembler tous les lambeaux et morceaux qui la composaient pour les recoller ensemble et les garder dans son étreinte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit entière: ce trou sans fond dans sa poitrine était bouché, cette solitude douloureuse était apaisée, ses sentiments d'incomplétude et d'insuffisance avaient été remplacé par un sentiment de pure sécurité. Et en même temps, une délicieuse envie avait envahi son coeur et la brûlure lente du désir submergeait son corps.

Paul se contenta de la garder dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes, bougeant légèrement comme pour la bercer, alors que ses mains dessinaient paresseusement des cercles dans son dos. Finalement, il se recula juste assez pour pouvoir la regarder silencieusement dans les yeux, et d'une main, il caressa sa joue.

Le coeur de Bella manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit la pure tendresse qui brillait dans son regard - elle révélait une vulnérabilité aussi extrême que sa colère et sa sévérité. En cet instant, elle comprit - sans le moindre doute - que cet homme était un être profondément sensible dont la douceur avait été littéralement détruite par les coups.

_Endommagé._

Comme elle.

Bella cligna des yeux lorsqu'ils brûlèrent de larmes entièrement différentes et une échappa à ses cils.

Les yeux de Paul se posèrent compulsivement sur cette goutte scintillante et sans hésitation, il se pencha et la recueillit doucement sur sa joue avec ses lèvres brûlantes. Une autre larme suivit et il la recueillit aussi, la faisant rouler sur sa langue, puis une autre. Bientôt les larmes se tarirent mais il continua à déposer de légers petits baisers sur son visage. Sans même y réfléchir, Bella leva le visage pour capturer sa bouche.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ce fut comme une explosion sonique; un baiser qui devint instantanément irrésistible de par sa passion viscérale. Avec un grognement, Paul enroula ses bras autour d'elle et l'écrasa contre lui, la moulant contre son corps alors que sa bouche passionnée couvrait celle de Bella.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent immédiatement. Mais la langue de Paul ne plongea pas; elle traça leur contour tremblant avec une délicatesse qui démentait les mouvement frénétiques de ses mains qui cataloguaient chaque centimètre de peau qu'elles pouvaient sans altérer son étreinte possessive. L'invitant avec sa langue, leurs bouches bougèrent, s'ouvrant à l'autre. Le délicieux approfondissement du baiser fit perdre toutes ses forces à Bella et la laissa pantelante pour plus.

_Plus. Plus maintenant. __**A moi.**_

Les mains de Bella se levèrent et s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, l'attirant plus près. _Oh, plus près. _ Elle ne pouvait pas se rapprocher assez. Comme pour répondre à la demande de son coeur, Paul se redressa et souleva facilement ses hanches à un bras. Bella enroula ardemment ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses doigts essayant de mémoriser chaque ligne de son torse, caressant sa mâchoire, se glissant dans ses cheveux.

_'Sainte merde,' _Son juron caressa ses lèvres alors même qu'il parcourait les quelques centimètres les séparant du bureau. D'un geste du bras envoyant tout valdinguer, il l'assit sur le bureau, profitant de l'avantage d'avoir les mains libres pour explorer son corps. Contrairement à ce qui était rapidement devenu un baiser enfiévré et affamé, ses mains étaient étonnamment douces alors qu'elles voyageaient sur ses bras, sur son dos - faisant durcir ses tétons sous leurs paumes, enflammant son cou de leurs longs doigts.

Comme si son corps était un combustible, Bella brûlait. Chaque sensation nourrissait le brasier qui brûlait en elle, ses flammes léchant et brûlant tout sur leur passage, ne laissant qu'une supplique étranglée pour de la satisfaction.

Leurs bouches étant toujours collées l'une à l'autre, les mains de Paul se posèrent à l'arrière de son crâne et se glissèrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il s'allongeait lentement sur elle, la portant à la force des bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur la surface dure, appuyée sur ses mains. Le corps de Paul se pressa sur le sien et Bella geignit à la sensation délicieuse de son poids. Elle resserra ses jambes autour de lui alors qu'il commençait à pousser son corps contre le sien en rythme. Grognant profondément, elle arqua le dos, pressant son entre-jambe contre lui, aveuglée par le désir. A travers le tissu fin de son short, Bella pouvait sentir son excitation pressée juste là où elle le voulait.

_Elle le voulait._

_Elle en avait _besoin._ Maintenant._

Paul haleta et souleva les hanches de Bella, mordillant frénétiquement sa mâchoire pour atteindre son pouls qu'il suça avec voracité, pour la marquer.

_Oh, ouiiii. __**A lui.**_

Elle jeta la tête sur le côté pour lui donner plus de place et elle pressa sa gorge contre sa bouche affamée.

_Maintenant._

Oh, Seigneur, elle brûlait! S'il ne lui donnait pas bientôt ce que son corps exigeait, elle était convaincue qu'elle allait exploser.

"Paul," cria-t-elle avec désir, d'une voix rendue rauque par le besoin.

L'entendre gémir son nom le fit se figer comme si elle l'avait giflé. Une fois de plus.

"PUTAIN DE MERDE!"

Le coeur de Bella lui remonta dans la gorge alors qu'il arrachait sa bouche à la sienne, tout en plaquant simultanément ses deux mains sur la table, une de chaque côté de la tête de Bella.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle et de son désir enragé qui déchirait chaque cellule de son corps; c'en était devenu une douleur physique.

Les mains à plat, le visage de Paul se pressa dans le cou de Bella alors que ses épaules se soulevaient lourdement, ses halètements étouffés réchauffant la peau de sa clavicule.

Bella se sentait mal, elle avait un vertige si violent que la nausée lui noua l'estomac. Ses doigts se détendirent lentement sur les épaules de Paul.

"_Ne bouge pas,_" haleta-t-il désespérément, sa voix se brisant sous l'effet du stress alors qu'il haletait comme un animal. "Putain. _Putain_! Je vais perdre le contrôle. _Merde_."

Bella se figea.

Elle sentit son torse - qui était toujours pressé contre elle - trembler. "_**A moi,**_" grogna-t-il sauvagement, ressemblant plus à un animal qu'à un homme. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles trembler sous l'effort que ça lui demandait de garder le contrôle.

Soudainement, elle réalisa que _ce n'était pas la _Transformation _qu'il combattait...Il se combattait __lui même_.

Finalement, avec un reniflement étranglé, il se recula de quelques centimètres, penchant la tête pour qu'elle repose dans les cheveux de Bella, près de son oreille.

Elle l'entendit se lécher les lèvres.

"Tu es vierge, n'est-ce pas." C'était une exclamation, et non pas une question. Il fit un petit bruit étranglé et déglutit ensuite bruyamment. "Est-ce que tu sais à quel _putain de point _j'ai envie de t'arracher tes _putain _de vêtements pour te prendre ici et maintenant?"

Un gémissement d'envie involontaire lui échappa.

En réponse, Paul grogna, et elle sentit ce grognement vibrer sensuellement contre son corps. Avec un soupir, elle s'arqua instinctivement contre lui.

"_**Stop**_!" gronda-t-il en montrant les dents.

Bella s'arrêta.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le seul bruit audible fut la respiration précipitée de Paul, brûlante et moite contre son cou, qui se condensait ensuite dans ses cheveux.

Finalement, il murmura, "Est-ce que tu sais que si tu me laisse te _bai-ser,_" le 'er' resta à l'arrière de sa bouche, "alors tu seras _à moi_? _**A moi**__,_" grogna-t-il. "Coincée avec moi à cause de cette putain de malédiction _pour toujours_. Pas de seconde chance."

"Quoi-qu...," balbutia Bella - alors que son esprit explosait en un million de pensées incohérentes.

"Je me disais bien," siffla-t-il. "Tu ne veux vraiment, _vraiment _pas ça, crois-moi," murmura-t-il avant de rigoler sombrement.

Après plusieurs autres inspirations haletantes, il se recula jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses yeux étaient sauvages et brillants.

_Le loup._

Pinçant ses lèvres sous l'effet de l'effort que ça lui demandait, Paul commença à éloigner son corps de celui de Bella; son regard était intense - comme celui d'un prédateur attendant que sa proie fasse le moindre mouvement pour pouvoir la tuer.

Les yeux ronds, la tête lui tournant, Bella ne bougea pas d'un muscle. Elle ne respira même pas.

Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau debout, il tourna la tête avec un grognement guttural et se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce. Se penchant en avant, il pressa ses deux mains contre le mur et laissa sa tête rouler alors qu'il haletait douloureusement.

Pendant un moment, Bella ne fit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Puis, inspirant profondément pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses minutes, elle se mit lentement assise, repoussant sa nausée et ignorant son corps douloureux. Descendant du bureau et s'appuyant dessus lorsque le sol ondula sous ses pieds, elle essaya de retrouver l'équilibre.

_N'importe quel équilibre._

Et pendant tout ce temps, elle garda son regard nerveusement posé sur l'homme tremblant à l'autre bout de la pièce, sur les muscles de ses bras et de son dos qui se contractaient spasmodiquement.

Paul sembla savoir lorsqu'elle fut enfin capable de tenir sur ses pieds. "Tu dois partir de chez moi, Bella." Sa voix était calme et monotone. "Tu dois partir maintenant."

Enroulant ses bras autour d'elle-même comme si ça pouvait retenir les pièces pulvérisées de son coeur, Bella tangua docilement vers la porte. Elle était plus que confuse, plus qu'effrayée, plus qu'honteuse, plus que tout et n'importe quoi.

Alors que ses mains tremblantes glissaient maladroitement sur la clenche, Paul siffla avec colère. "Va demander à ton _petit-ami _ce qu'est l'imprégnation, Bella. On verra ce qu'il te dira."

Finalement, ses doigts engourdis furent capable d'agripper la clenche et elle ouvrit la porte en grand.

"Oh et Bella?" appela doucement Paul.

Elle s'arrêta dans l'entrée, la tête baissée, les joues brûlantes. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder.

Son murmure rauque fut à peine audible. "Ne reviens plus jamais."

Elle se jeta en avant, claqua le porte derrière elle et descendit les marches, trébuchant et tombant sur la dernière. Rampant désespérément sur le sol pour se remettre debout, elle commença à courir.

_Courir._

_Courir_ aussi vite que possible pour s'éloigner de sa maison alors que le bruit de verres se brisant et d'objets s'écrasant au sol résonnaient à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : Fuite éperdue<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Fuite éperdue

**Auteur : **taoist elf

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à taoist elf. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 8: Fuite éperdue -<strong>

Emily était entrain d'émincer des légumes sur la table. Le rythme lent et régulier du couteau était le même que la musique Celtique qui résonnait dans la cuisine. Elle adorait sa cuisine. Le crépuscule baignait de rose l'espace ouvert et paisible et ça sentait le pain fraîchement cuit et les herbes aromatiques qu'elle avait été cueillir dans leur jardin pour le dîner.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

"Bella? Comment ça s'est passé? Tu as trouvé-" Elle s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase alors que Bella entrait brusquement dans la pièce, les yeux fixés sur son sac à dos qu'elle avait laissé sur le banc.

"Je-je dois y aller," marmonna-t-elle, le souffle court et sans regarder Emily. Elle attrapa son sac d'une main tremblante et fit volte-face.

"Hey...est-ce que tout-" Bella était déjà sortie de la cuisine.

Essuyant ses mains sur le torchon placé sur son épaule, Emily laissa tomber son couteau et se lança à sa poursuite."Attends! Bella?"

Bella trébucha sur le tapis du salon et se rattrapa sur le repose-bras du canapé, continuant sa fuite éperdue vers la porte sur des jambes instables.

"Heeeyyy... Attends," lui dit Emily d'une voix apaisante lorsqu'elle la rattrapa et qu'elle plaça doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la fille alors que celle-ci ouvrait la porte.

A ce contact, les épaules de Bella s'affaissèrent immédiatement et elle baissa misérablement la tête. Son souffle était court comme si elle venait de piquer un sprint.

_Oh non._

"Bella, ma belle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" lui demanda doucement Emily.

Bella se dégagea d'un geste brusque – qui ne lui ressemblait pas – et appuya son front contre la porte.

Emily regarda les épaules affaissées de Bella commencer à trembler lorsqu'elle sanglota et renifla."Que s'est-il passé Bella ?" Le murmure d'Emily était empli d'inquiétude.

Bella se contenta de secouer la tête contre la porte en sanglotant.

Tendant la main, Emily invita la fille à se tourner vers elle. Cette fois-ci, Bella se laissa faire, la tête misérablement baissée.

"Bella. _Parle-moi_, ma belle," l'encouragea-t-elle gentiment.

Avec un reniflement humide, Bella releva lentement la tête. Emily haleta en voyant le tourment bien visible dans ses yeux: ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatée au point de n'être plus que deux têtes d'aiguilles, ses sourcils étaient froncés par le désespoir, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et tremblantes. Le regard d'Emily inventoria tout ça avant de retourner avec choc sur l'énorme hématome violet sur son cou.

_Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça._ Le cerveau d'Emily se figea sous l'effet d'une peur glaciale.

Emily ferma les yeux pendant un moment. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Bella regardait à travers elle, les yeux dans le vague, des larmes roulant librement sur ses joues pâles.

"Il était là, " réalisa Emily.

Bella hocha la tête sans montrer la moindre réaction; un mouvement ressemblant étrangement à celui d'un pantin.

_Oh, mon Dieu, non. Il n'était pas censé être là._ Emily se lécha les lèvres."Viens t'asseoir, ma belle. Laisse-moi te préparer un thé. " Elle tendit la main pour attraper celle de Bella, mais Bella retira sa main avec un petit grognement de défiance.

"Bella – Bella, ma belle, est-ce qu'il t'_as fait du mal _? " demanda prudemment Emily, la gorge sèche.

Les yeux de Bella bougèrent soudainement, croisant ceux d'Emily avec désorientation alors qu'elle haletait. Elle était en état de choc, réalisa Emily.

Emily déglutit difficilement et pinça les lèvres."Bella. Je suis vraiment, _vraiment _désolée. Il n'était pas censé être là. Je ne savais pas, je te le jure."

"Tu ne SAVAIS PAS ?" cria soudainement Bella, faisant reculer Emily. Faisant volte-face tout aussi brusquement, elle ouvrit violemment la porte.

"N-non...Je ne t'aurais jamais envoyé...il était censé courir...je-je suis désolée..." Les mots d'Emily lui échappaient désespérément alors qu'elle suivait Bella.

Bella s'arrêta sous le porche et parla d'une voix anxieuse."Je me suis jetée sur lui – oh mon Dieu ! Je me suis jetée sur lui comme une...comme une _traînée _!" Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et un sanglot mortifié lui échappa."Il a presque...on a presque..._Oh mon Dieu !_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Jake...J-Jake va me tuer. " Elle descendit les marches en courant et se précipita vers sa camionnette."C'est complètement _dingue _! Je suis complètement _dingue _!"

"Bella, arrête. Attends–"

Bella fit volte-face avec une expression féroce sur le visage – un cocktail Molotov de colère, d'humiliation et d'impuissance."C'EST QUOI **L'IMPRÉGNATION, EMILY !**" la défia-t-elle d'une voix rauque – alors que son regard fou voyageait sur le visage d'Emily.

Emily prit une profonde inspiration,"C'est quand-"

Bella l'interrompit sèchement,"Tu vois, _ tu le savais _! Vous le saviez _tous _!" Elle refit volte-face et se précipita vers sa voiture, ses sanglots pathétiques contrastant la fureur de ses pas. Elle ouvrit brusquement sa portière et jeta violemment son sac dans la cabine.

Se jetant derrière le volant, Bella se pencha pour attraper ses clés dans la boîte à gants alors qu'elle murmurait en boucle,"_Je dois partir d'ici. Je dois rentrer à la maison. Je dois y aller..."_

Les doigts tremblants de Bella eurent du mal à glisser la clé dans le contact. Emily attrapa la portière avant qu'elle ne puisse la claquer,"Attends, laisse-moi te ramener Bella...tu ne devrais pas -"

"Fous-moi la paix," siffla sombrement Bella en arrachant la portière des mains d'Emily pour la claquer avec assez de force pour faire vibrer la vitre.

Dans la cabine, Bella cogna son front contre le volant alors que des sanglots convulsifs secouaient tout son corps.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Emily pressa sa main contre la vitre du côté conducteur avec impuissance. Elle aurait aimé savoir quoi faire.

Finalement, Bella se redressa et essuya inutilement ses joues rouges et humides. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se mordit la lèvre et mit le contact, faisant toussoter le moteur. Sans le moindre regard à Emily, elle enclencha la marche arrière et se tourna pour regarder derrière elle.

Emily s'éloigna du véhicule alors que Bella l'engageait sur la route. Si ça avait été qui que ce soit d'autre que Bella, Emily se serait inquiété, mais Bella était une conductrice si prudente en temps normaux qu'elle ne pensait pas que Bella courrait le moindre danger sur le court trajet de retour.

Alors que la camionnette rouge disparaissait dans un virage, Emily se tourna vers chez elle.

Là encore, elle avait pensé qu'emmener un sac de nourriture chez Paul serait sans danger. Emily s'arrêta et soupira en fermant les yeux avec regret. _Oh stupide entremetteuse, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?_ Se fustigea-t-elle.

Elle avait juste pensé que si l'odeur de Bella était dans sa maison, ça aurait fait réfléchir Paul. L'odorat était un tel catalyseur, et c'était encore plus vrai pour les loups-garous. Secouant la tête, elle monta lourdement les marches menant à son porche.

Sans conviction, Emily retourna dans la cuisine et attrapa son couteau à contre-coeur. Mais après avoir passé un moment à regarder ses légumes sans les voir, elle laissa retomber sa lame et pressa ses deux mains sur la table en baissant la tête. _Quel désastre complet._

A ce moment-là, la moustiquaire de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

"Hey, beauté," La voix profonde de Sam lui redonna de la force alors que ses bras s'enroulaient immédiatement autour d'elle pour une étreinte aimante."Tu m'as manqué." Il souleva sa tête avec un doigt et ses lèvres chaudes déposèrent de doux baisers sur tout son visage, s'attardant spécialement sur les profondes cicatrices qui recouvraient sa joue."Je pense que c'est le sang d'Alpha, mais Jake sait vraiment gérer les louveteaux. Je déteste dire ça, mais c'est agréable de- "

Sam se figea lorsqu'il vit son expression."Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chérie ? " murmura-t-il doucement.

Emily enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sam sans rien dire et pressa son visage contre son torse pour respirer son odeur apaisante.

Les grandes mains de Sam lui caressèrent doucement le dos." Ça va ? "

Emily secoua la tête contre lui avant de se reculer pour le regarder dans les yeux."Sam, j'ai fait une erreur. Une grosse erreur."

"Enfin!" Le visage de Sam fut éclairé par un sourire glorieux. "Bon sang, il était temps. "

Elle rigola malgré elle alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le banc.

"Viens là," lui dit-il en l'attirant entre ses jambes avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle.

Après s'être mordillé la lèvre pendant un moment, Emily se lança,"Bella m'a dit qu'elle voulait trouvé le moyen de présenter ses excuses à Paul."

Sam lui fit un sourire désabusé et connaisseur.

"Ouais, c'était vraiment adorable," acquiesça Emily."J'ai presque éclaté de rire lorsqu'elle m'a demandé si je savais ce qu'il aimerait." Emily fit bouger ses sourcils d'une manière suggestive avec un sourire.

Sam se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. "J'adore ton esprit mal tourné, bébé."

Emily rougit et le réprimanda avec une claque sur le bras. "Donc enfin bref, je lui ai demandé d'emmener la nourriture que j'avais préparé chez Paul –"

Le sourire de Sam s'effaça lorsqu'il comprit."Oh, _merde_," souffla-t-il.

"Il était là ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?" râla Emily alors que ses doigts glissaient distraitement dans les cheveux de Sam. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle devait le toucher.

"Désolé, Em. Je ne savais pas non plus. Et tu n'aurais pas pu le savoir – il n'était nulle part en vue toute la semaine. Mais dès que Jake s'est Transformé, Paul est redevenu humain donc ce n'est qu'une supposition. Continue..."

Emily se sentit un peu mieux. "Ben, je me suis dit que si elle laissait son odeur là-bas, çà le ferait peut-être réfléchir. Mais...je suppose qu'il était là." Emily baissa la tête et des larmes lui brûlèrent soudainement les yeux.

Sam se pencha en avant et releva sa tête du bout du nez avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire."Chut, tout va bien, chérie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Bella était dans tous ses états – vraiment – et elle a dit qu'elle devait partir. Elle est rentrée chez elle, je pense. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de me parler, mais elle a refusé. Sam, je pense qu'elle était en état de choc," murmura Emily, désespérée. _Comment ça avait pu finir aussi mal ?_

Sam leva la main pour essuyer une larme qui avait échappé à Emily et ses doigts s'attardèrent sur ses cicatrices."Est-ce qu'il lui a fait du mal ?" demanda-t-il doucement d'une voix sombre.

"Je ne pense pas, chéri." Emily déposa un baiser sur la paume de sa main. Il lui sourit tristement. Elle savait qu'il ne s'était jamais pardonné sa perte momentanée de contrôle. Mais elle comprenait – il n'avait eu personne pour l'aider à contrôler le loup. Toute cicatrice extérieure disparaissait comparée à la joie intérieure qu'il lui apportait chaque jour – elle aurait aimé qu'il comprenne ça.

"Ses vêtements étaient intacts," renifla Emily."Et je n'ai vu aucune blessure ni rien à part sur sa gorge: il l'a marqué."

Sam releva brusquement la tête."Quoi ?"

Emily fronça les sourcils."Tu sais..." elle fit un geste de la main vers son cou actuellement intact."Comme tu l'as fait un million de fois au début quand on couchait ensemble ? Tu m'as _dit _que c'était un truc de loup," elle haussa un sourcil faussement suspicieux.

"Ça l'est," confirma-t-il d'une voix absente – il ne sourit même pas à sa tentative d'humour tellement il était préoccupé. "Mais ils sont allé _aussi loin _et il s'est..._arrêté _?"

Emily enroula ses bras autour de lui et se recula pour le regarder. "Oui, j'en suis sûre. Pourquoi ?"

Sam secoua la tête. "Bordel. C'est vraiment impressionnant en fait. Je ne savais pas que Paul était aussi résistant," s'exclama-t-il. "Je ne pense pas que _j'_aurais pu m'arrêter notre première fois. Ce..._besoin_, _cette injonction_...c'est si fort. Surtout lorsque l'union se fait pour la première fois."

Emily sourit et s'avança pour le chevaucher. "Heureusement que tu n'as pas eu à t'arrêter," murmura-t-elle en frottant son entre-jambe d'une manière suggestive sur la bosse qui déforma instantanément son pantalon.

Avec un petit grognement, Sam l'attira vers lui pour lui donner un baiser férocement passionné."Seigneur, c'est toujours si fort, Em, " murmura-t-il alors que ses mains glissaient lentement vers les hanches d'Emily qu'il agrippa pour la presser sensuellement contre lui.

"S-Sam... " gémit Emily alors que son corps s'enflammait comme s'il l'avait recouverte d'essence."Tu dois – B-Bella...P-Paul... "

Sam grogna avec irritation et se pressa contre elle une dernière fois pour faire bonne mesure."J'ai vraiment hâte que Jacob soit prêt à devenir le _putain_ d'Alpha, " marmonna-t-il amèrement.

« _Ton_ _langage,_ le disputa gentiment Emily avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Sam fondit sous ses lèvres et souffla par le nez. Avec un sourire ingénu, Emily se releva pour se tenir à nouveau devant lui; il ne serait jamais capable de réfléchir convenablement si elle restait sur lui. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle adorait avoir un tel effet sur Sam l'impassible. C'était une bonne chose pour eux deux – il avait besoin d'un peu de vulnérabilité pour rester équilibré.

Sam était clairement toujours entrain de la déshabiller du regard donc Emily s'éclaircit la gorge."Alors, tu crois que je devrais aller chez Bella ? "

En clignant des yeux, Sam se reconcentra à contre-coeur sur la situation actuelle. Il soupira songeusement."Qu'est-ce que _tu _en penses, Em ? " Sam lui demandait toujours son opinion il voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle était sa partenaire sur tous les aspects. Ça ne voulait cependant pas dire qu'il n'était pas trop têtu pour suivre ses conseils : la situation actuelle en était le parfait exemple.

Emily pinça les lèvres."Non, en fait. Bien que je déteste devoir l'admettre, je pense que Jacob devrait aller lui parler. Il est le seul à qui elle fait vraiment confiance. Elle sait qu'il se passe quelque chose – elle m'a presque attaqué lorsqu'elle m'a demandé ce qu'était l'imprégnation (mais elle ne m'a pas laissé l'opportunité de lui répondre) donc Paul a dû dire quelque chose. Mais elle a l'impression qu'on l'a tous trahi. "

Sam se pencha en avant et prit une profonde inspiration entre les seins d'Emily avant de relever la tête vers elle avec un sourire."Ouais, je pense aussi. Jake devrait avoir bientôt fini. Lui et Embry font déjà rire les louveteaux. J'étais juste une distraction pour Leah, donc je suis parti. "

Emily caressa la joue de Sam."Comment penses-tu que _ça,_ ça va se passer ? " demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sam prit une profonde inspiration."Je penses que ça dépendra de Leah. Le truc c'est que la Transformation semble avoir fait disparaître son attirance pour moi – ou en tout cas, c'est ce que me laisse croire son esprit. Donc je pense qu'il n'est plus question que de douleur émotionnelle maintenant et je pense que _ça_, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. " C'était logique qu'une imprégnation affecte toute la Meute. Entre l'instinct territorial des loups et la testostérone élevée des hommes, si un membre de la Meute éprouvait la moindre attraction pour la compagne d'un autre, ils s'entre-tueraient en un instant. Chaque membre de la Meute voyait Emily non pas comme une femme, mais comme une _sœur_.

"Mais je pense que _je _vais devoir m'occuper de Paul, " soupira-t-il.

Emily hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation."Je peux venir ? Peut-être que je pourrais - "

Il secoua la tête avec détermination."Pas cette fois, Em. Ce n'est pas prudent. "

Elle cligna des yeux,"Mais, ça fait des années que je connais Paul... "

"Je sais, chérie. Mais il est probablement dans tous ses états pour le moment. Si tu savais à quel point c'est dur... q-que ton âme-soeur..._Seigneur_, c'est si - " balbutia Sam – ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas – avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne complètement.

Elle lui fit un sourire compatissant et frotta son nez contre celui de Sam."Chut...je comprends. "

"Laisse-moi régler ça et ensuite on pourra passer une soirée tranquille, " soupira Sam."Et dire que j'avais peur de ruiner votre soirée entre fille. "

"Je m'en suis chargée toute seule de ça. " Emily leva les yeux au ciel."Hey, tu pourrais regarder un film de fille avec moi pour me consoler, " suggéra-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Un sourire étira lentement ces lèvres qu'elle aimait tant."Seulement si tu promets de ne le dire à personne. "

* * *

><p>Sam trottina dans les ténèbres grandissantes pour aller chez Paul. Lorsqu'il arriva, il s'arrêta pour se concentrer. La grande fenêtre à l'avant de la maison était brisée – et il savait qu'à l'intérieur il y avait un loup-garou endommagé qui était dans le même état; il pouvait le sentir.<p>

Sam monta silencieusement les marches menant au porche."Paul ! " appela-t-il pour prévenir le loup. Sam toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse.

Sam ouvrit prudemment la porte qui donna sur une pièce sombre. Ça sentait le désespoir...et l'alcool."Paul ? " Sam pouvait l'entendre respirer; son souffle était lourd et rapide.

Entrant dans la maison, il appuya automatiquement sur l'interrupteur au mur et le bulbe incandescent au plafond s'alluma. Paul était assis par terre, au milieu de la pièce et à côté d'une caisse de bière, la tête basse. Une bouteille de bière pendait d'une de ses mains.

Il était entouré par le chaos le plus complet: son matelas avait été jeté à travers la pièce et son lit avait été tordu en quelque chose qui ressemblait approximativement à de l'art moderne; son canapé était cassé en deux, son rembourrage ressemblant à de la neige; la fenêtre à l'arrière de la maison avait été détruite comme l'autre, et son bureau – son bureau préféré, le seul meuble qui avait survécu à la rage de Paul après sa première Transformation – était réduit en pièces tellement minuscules qu'elles n'étaient plus que des cures-dents recouverts de papier.

Sam siffla."Ben merde alors, " murmura-t-il avec appréciation.

Paul ne releva pas la tête mais leva sa bouteille de bière comme pour lui porter un toast."Ave Chef, " cracha Paul d'une voix acerbe.

Sam enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et s'adossa contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il soupira lourdement, ça allait être dur, il le savait déjà. Ses yeux étudièrent son frère de Meute; ses épaules massives étaient affaissées, sa tête basse, sa respiration était incontrôlable, ses muscles tremblaient et se contractaient involontairement – il était l'épitomé du mot 'tourment'.

"Qu'est-ce tu veux, Sam, " grommela finalement Paul avec irritation sans relever la tête.

Sam souffla."Ben, je voulais voir comment t'allais. "

Paul releva la tête avec un sourire mesquin et écarta les bras pour lui montrer la pièce."Okay, t'as vu. Maintenant vas-t-en. "

Pinçant les lèvres, Sam hocha la tête alors que son regard voyageait à nouveau sur le maelström."Ouaip. Tu ne fais jamais rien à moitié, n'est-ce pas ? "

"T'as pas comprit le 'maintenant vas-t-en', ou bien j'étais trop poli ?" Cracha Paul."Je peux être plus direct si tu veux, " le provoqua-t-il avec une étincelle dans l'œil.

Sam ferma ses yeux avec fatigue pendant un moment."Écoutes, Paul. C'est entrain de devenir incontrôlable et c'est de ma faute. Je sais à quel point c'est dur de gérer une imprégnation, mais je n'aurais pas dû - "

"Va te faire foutre, Sam, toi et ton psycho-blabla de gonzesse, " cracha Paul, les yeux brûlants.

Sam s'emporta et frappa le mur derrière lui en poussant un grognement. Paul avait toujours eu le don de faire passer la testostérone des hommes de zéro à soixante en une seconde; quelque chose de très dangereux quand on parlait de loups-garous hormonaux.

Paul souleva sa lèvre et lui montra les dents.

Sam lui tourna le dos en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. _Où est ce putain de Guide de l'Alpha pour les Nuls quand t'en as besoin ? Personne ne t'a jamais préparé à cette merde._

Se tournant à nouveau, Sam souffla lentement à travers ses dents. Valait mieux être direct."Ça ne marche pas. Tu ne peux pas y résister, Paul, " dit-il doucement mais fermement.

"Bien sûr que je peux, " gronda-t-il et ensuite il grogna, se contredisant lui-même. C'était une étrange illustration sonore de la guerre qu'il livrait. Paul porta la bouteille de bière à ses lèvres et prit une longue gorgée comme si ça pourrait éteindre le feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

"On va tout lui expliquer – comme Emily nous a dit de le faire dès le début, " Sam ne lui dit cependant pas que le 'on' serait Jacob,"et ensuite, on laissera Bella gérer ça. Tu as besoin de t'en occuper cependant. C'est entrain de te ronger et j'ai _besoin _de toi. Tu es notre meilleur guerrier, Paul. " Et il l'était. Quand Paul ajoutait sa rage à son esprit vif, il était un prédateur féroce et inarrêtable.

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, Paul garda les yeux au sol. Il prit une autre gorgée de bière."Tu sais ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, Sam ? " lui demanda-t-il doucement, d'une voix étrangement dénuée d'émotions.

Sam gigota, mal à l'aise.

"Je-je l'ai presque _violé_, " murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sam ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres pendant un moment. Il connaissait tout du conflit et du remord qui venait lorsqu'on partageait son âme avec un animal."C'est une _compulsion_, Paul. Pour vous _deux_ – pour Bella aussi, " chuchota-t-il."_Surtout_ la première fois – c'est le besoin de sceller l'union. Crois-moi, je le _sais_. "

"C'est des putain de _conneries_, " cracha-t-il.

Sam s'accroupit avant de s'adosser à nouveau contre le mur."Écoutes Paul, tu es un trou du cul et tout. Mais tu ne lui ferais jamais de mal volontairement. Ni le loup, et – même sans l'imprégnation – ni l'homme. Ce n'est pas qui tu es même si tu essayes de jouer au _gros dur_. "

Paul aboya un rire moqueur et secoua sombrement la tête."Vas te faire foutre, Sam, " souffla-t-il, assez faiblement pour que le loup de Sam laisse courir cette fois.

Sam appuya sa tête contre le mur avec un bruit sourd."Si ça te fait te sentir mieux, je suis vraiment impressionné que t'ai réussi à t'arrêter. Je ne pense pas que _j'aurais pu_ à ce stade-là, tu l'as marqué, non ? Et je suis sûre qu'elle était aussi enthousiaste que toi. "

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faille à Sam pour cligner des yeux, Paul s'était relevé et avait commencé à faire les cent pas. Même après un an, c'était toujours incroyable de voir les réflexes vifs comme l'éclair du loup."**Putain de conneries **! " Paul jeta sa bouteille de bière contre le mur et elle explosa. Il fit volte-face et jeta un regard noir à Sam."Si tu glisses de la drogue dans le verre d'une fille, est-ce que ça justifie ce que tu fais ? C'est des _conneries_. C'était l'effet de cette _malédiction _! Ce n'était pas _moi _qu'elle voulait. "

Sam se lécha les lèvres."Ce n'est pas comme ça, et tu le sais, " dit-il avec plus de conviction qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment. Les perceptions de Paul le faisaient toujours réfléchir de façons qu'il préférait éviter."Écoute, tout ça c'est parce qu'on aurait dû lui le dire. Emily m'a dit que Bella devenait dingue dernièrement. "

Paul s'immobilisa et fit ensuite deux pas en arrière comme s'il avait été tiré par une corde invisible. Son regard étudia furtivement le visage de Sam."Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? " chuchota-t-il.

Le regard de Sam s'adoucit. C'était en fait douloureux de regarder cette merde d'un point de vue extérieur. Le combat intérieur du fier et de l'impénétrable Paul étaient douloureusement visible.

"Je pense, Paul. " Sa voix était douce – Paul ne le traita même pas de 'lopette' comme il le faisait d'habitude, tellement il était fasciné par chacun de ses mots."Bella a refusé de parler à Emily cette après-midi – elle était dans tous ses états et confuses. Elle est rentrée chez elle. "

Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, le souffle de Paul s'emballa. Au bout d'un moment, il attrapa la dernière bouteille encore pleine de la collection de bouteilles qui l'entouraient. Il la décapsula d'un geste du pouce et la capsule métallique tomba au sol.

"Elle est vierge, Sam. Une putain de _vierge_. Et je lui ai presque arraché ses vêtements pour la prendre _sur mon bureau. Oh, Seigneur. _" Il pencha la tête pour faire couler de la bière dans sa gorge avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main."Oh, ça serait une façon mémorable de perdre sa virginité. _Et ensuite_, elle n'aurait pas peur de moi...oh non monsieur...elle _voudrait vraiment _me faire confiance. _Putain_. "

Sam essaya de lui remonter le moral."Ah, c'est pour _ça_ que ce n'est plus que de la poussière maintenant ? "

Les poings de Paul ses serrèrent et son bras fit mine de lancer à nouveau sa bouteille contre le mur, mais il sembla se reprendre. Il fit volte-face et se précipita vers le fond de la pièce en mettant de violents coups de pieds dans les débris qui lui bloquaient le passage."Elle mérite mieux que moi, Sam, " souffla-t-il avec conviction.

Sam se redressa contre le mur et fit craquer sa nuque."Écoute, le Conseil dit officiellement que l'imprégnation n'est qu'une question de lignée et d'accouplement. Mais comment ça peut être que ça ? Comme si nos âmes-soeurs n'étaient que des _ovaires _ou quelque chose comme ça, " siffla Sam en défendant férocement Emily."Mais ça illustre parfaitement mon propos. Bella n'est même pas un membre de la tribu ! Je pense que l'imprégnation est plutôt une question d'équilibre pour nous. _Surtout _avec le loup, ce serait dangereux si on était pas équilibrés. Je veux dire, je n'aurais jamais pu me trouver une meilleur partenaire qu'Emily. Elle me complète parfaitement _et_ elle me supporte. "

Paul se tourna vers Sam, les yeux brillants d'une lueur meurtrière."T'as juste de la chance d'être assez bien pour elle, ou j'aurais trouvé le moyen de tuer, " gronda-t-il en montrant les dents.

"Si tu avais été un loup à l'époque, je pense que tu l'aurais fait. " Les lèvres de Sam s'étirèrent en un sourire désabusé lorsqu'il se rappela comment Paul l'humain s'était cassé les deux mains sur son visage après _l'accident._ Paul prenait soin des siens – Sam était content qu'il assure les arrières d'Emily."Mais ce que je veux dire c'est : Bella doit être ça pour toi aussi – et toi pour elle. "

A la mention de son nom, Paul s'immobilisa et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il baissa la tête."Je-je ne peux pas, Sam, " haleta-t-il.

Sam se passa une main sur le visage avec frustration."Bordel, Paul. Ça ne marchera pas ! Tu es si _foutrement têtu _! "

Paul releva la tête avec un sourire satisfait comme si Sam venait de lui faire un compliment.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

De cette manière lunatique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, Paul devint soudainement sérieux."Écoutes, je vais faire un break. Partir à Port Angeles quelques jours. M'éloigner de ce bordel, " grogna Paul."Le putain de loup va chez elle à chaque fois. " Il porta à nouveau sa bouteille à ses lèvres."C'est mieux d'une certaine façon, mais je crois que ça me perturbe encore plus. J'ai juste besoin d'être un _homme _pendant quelques temps et de reprendre le contrôle. "

Sam soupira."Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors? " demanda-t-il. Il s'était résigné.

Paul vida sa bière et fit ensuite claquer ses lèvres."Je vais me _bourrer la gueule._" Il jeta violemment la bouteille contre le mur."Et je vais _m'envoyer en l'air._" Il fit volte-face et lança un regard provocateur à Sam."_Autant que possible._"

Sam laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et grogna. _Quel putain de cauchemar._

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : Résister<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Résister

**Auteur : **taoist elf

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à taoist elf. Quant à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Djianara...Merci Mélo!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 9: Résister-<strong>

Bella était assise sur le canapé dans le salon. Elle était assise depuis plus de huit heures - les yeux dans le vague et dessinant un ovale du bout du doigt sur l'accoudoir.

Charlie était rentré sur les coups de deux heures du matin avec la triste nouvelle du décès de Harry Clearwater. Il était resté silencieusement assis sur le canapé avec elle pendant plus d'une heure, penché en avant, les bras sur les genoux, avant de finalement marmonner quelque chose d'inintelligible et de se retirer dans sa chambre. Probablement pour essayer de dormir.

Mis à part la tragédie de la situation, Bella était soulagée qu'il soit trop distrait pour lui demander pourquoi elle était assise dans le noir, pourquoi elle n'était pas au lit, ou pourquoi elle avait un énorme suçon dans le cou. Il y avait encore _un peu _de justice dans le monde.

Elle savait que Jacob finirait par venir, et lorsqu'il arriverait, elle ne voulait pas être dans sa chambre.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Donc elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle entendit les pas léger de Jacob dans les escaliers. Il bondit vers le canapé, semblable à un mélange de chat et de loup et atterrit droit devant elle, accroupi et le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude.

Bella tourna la tête pour éviter son regard.

"Chérie, est-ce que ça va?" Sa grande main brûlante se posa sur la sienne pour arrêter ses doigts qui continuaient à danser sans fin sur l'accoudoir.

Bella enleva sa main de sous la sienne et la glissa sous son t-shirt.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jacob cataloguer son expression. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent brusquement sur le suçon - même dans la lumière terne de l'aube, ça flashait probablement sur sa peau pâle - et il ferma les yeux. Un grondement naquit dans sa gorge. "Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal, Bells?" demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, le regard de Bella croisa celui de Jacob. Elle l'étudia pendant un moment.

"C'est quoi l'imprégnation, Jacob?" demanda-t-elle platement.

Pinçant les lèvres, Jacob se laissa lourdement tomber au sol devant elle. "C'est," il claqua la langue songeusement, "ce truc d'accouplement des loups garous."

Bella continua à l'observer, impassible.

Jacob cligna des yeux et se lécha les lèvres, mal à l'aise. "Euh, tu sais Sam et Emily? Sam s'est imprégné d'Emily."

Lorsqu'elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu parler, il continua, d'une voix lente, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle panique à chaque mot.

"Après la Transformation..._certains _loups s'imprègnent. Quand il voit son âme-sœur pour la première fois...c'est genre - _presto _- pure obsession. Elle devient son monde; c'est son âme-sœur; elle le complète; il ne peut pas vivre sans elle ou une connerie de ce genre."

Bella ne loupa pas le ton dérisoire qu'il employa, comme s'il répétait ce que quelqu'un d'autre lui avait dit, sans y croire. Bella supposa que c'était le cas.

"Et...euh..Paul. Euh...Paul s'est imprégné de toi."

Il s'interrompit et son regard se plongea dans celui de Bella avec inquiétude. Il leva la main et l'agita devant les yeux de Bella. "Euh, Bells?"

Bella s'éclaircit la gorge. "A-accouplement?" finit-elle par s'étrangler.

Jacob semblait inquiet pour sa santé mentale. "Euh, ouais. Le Conseil dit que c'est pour faire des bébés plus forts ou des conneries de ce genre. _Sam _dit que c'est pour soutenir le loup. Je sais pas, c'est chelou d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

"Des bébés?" couina Bella.

Jacob ravala un sourire malgré lui et se mit à genoux, plaçant ses mains sur les biceps de Bella. "Ecoute, Bells, c'est _tordu_. Oublie, ça ne veut rien dire. Et Paul-...Paul ne le _veut _même pas."

Bella déglutit. "Paul ne me veut pas," murmura-t-elle d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion. _Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal?_

"Non, c'est pas comme ça, chérie," Jacob attira son corps raide dans ses bras. "Il est tordu. Je te l'ai déjà dit."

Bella se recula et secoua la tête avec détresse. "M-mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas _chez moi_?" Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Sentant que l'élastique avait été trop étiré et qu'il avait finalement craqué, elle fondit en larme. "_Oh mon Dieu_, Jake! Je me suis _jetée_ sur lui. Comme une- comme une _traînée_. Je suis _tellement désolée_ Je n'arrive pas à y _croire_! Je ne sais pas ce qui ne _va pas chez moi_! Il doit penser que je suis une - _Oh, mon Dieu_! Tu dois penser que je suis une - _Tu _dois _aussi _me détester maintenant! C'est - Je suis -"

Ses paroles sans queue ni tête disparurent dans des sanglots. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ignoré au cours des dernières heures la submergèrent comme un tsunami. Elle pleura piteusement.

Jacob l'attira dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. "Chut, chérie. Tout va bien. Chut. Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr, Bella. Je ne te déteste pas, promis. Chut," la consola-t-il frénétiquement.

Alors que ses sanglots se tarissaient, elle pressa ses mains contre le torse de Jacob et se dégagea de son étreinte, retournant se rouler en boule sur le canapé. Elle ne voulait pas être touchée.

Jacob dût finir par comprendre parce qu'il rapprocha ses genoux de son torse et enroula ses longs bras autour.

Bella s'essuya le nez avec sa manche et enroula ensuite à nouveau ses bras autour d'elle-même avec un petit gémissement.

"Bella?" appela doucement Jacob.

Elle pinça les lèvres et le regarda à contre-coeur.

"Ça affecte la fille aussi," souffla-t-il.

Bella cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. "Comment?"

"Elle ressent la même chose que le loup, juste un peu moins fort. C'est Emily qui le dit." Jacob s'interrompit et déglutit nerveusement. "Euh, ah...jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'accepte, en fait."

Bella renifla bruyamment. "Quoi?"

Jacob prit une profonde inspiration et la regarda avec nervosité. "Lorsqu'elle - _si_ elle l'accepte et qu'ils...euh," il pencha la tête de façon suggestive et lui fit une grimace embarrassée. "Tu sais..."

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Non, je _ne _sais _pas_. Je pense qu'il faut que tu me dises tout, _très clairement,_ Jake."

"Okay. Ben, quand- _si_ - ils _couchent _ensemble..."

Bella grimaça.

Jacob ricana.

"...ils deviennent, genre, liés pour la vie. Et ils ont une relation obsessionnelle, comme Sam et Emily."

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent. _C'était ça que Paul avait voulu dire._

"Tu sais à quel point Sam et Emily sont accros l'un à l'autre. Je veux dire, ils ne _pensent _même jamais à qui que ce soit d'autre - c'est flippant. Je veux dire, j'ai vu les pensées de Sam, et -"

Jacob ne finit pas sa phrase mais leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et ils passent leur temps à se toucher. C'est plutôt dégoûtant en fait. Je veux dire, ils savent même ce que ressent l'autre et tout. Elle sait s'il est blessé. C'est flippant. Et ça ne disparaît pas au bout d'un certain temps, ni rien; ça reste comme ça _pour toujours_." Jacob fronça le nez avec dégoût.

Les yeux de Bella restèrent plongés dans les siens pendant au moins une minute, le temps qu'elle analyse tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et ensuite, elle bondit au bas de sa chaise. "Tu- tu l'as _toujours su, _Jake? Seigneur! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?" Elle traversa la pièce et fit ensuite volte-face pour le regarder avec méfiance. "Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ce - _truc d'imprégnation?_"

"Euh, depuis le jour où on s'est occupé de la sangsue aux dreadlocks." marmonna Jacob. Il eut au moins la bonne grâce de paraître désolé.

"Oh mon Dieu! Ça fait plus de _deux semaines_!" Les yeux de Bella se posèrent au plafond alors qu'elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé durant ce temps - le dîner chez Emily, ses discussions avec la Meute, _la maison de Paul_. "Je me suis _ridiculisée, _Jake! POURQUOI tu ne m'as _rien dit_!" hurla-t-elle.

"Paul pensait que ce serait mieux que tu ne le saches pas, vu qu'il combat l'imprégnation," répliqua Jacob, d'une voix défensive en se levant. "Et moi aussi."

Bella s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. "Il combat l'imprégnation," répéta-t-elle.

Jacob croisa les bras sur son torse. "Ouais, je t'ai dit qu'il ne voulait pas de l'imprégnation. Sam dit que c'est impossible de résister - c'est très dur et douloureux pour le loup apparemment - mais il essaye encore."

Les yeux de Bella se posèrent au sol. "Wow, _pas étonnant _qu'il me déteste autant," murmura-t-elle, et ensuite, elle cligna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

Le visage de Jacob s'adoucit et il décroisa ses bras avant de faire deux pas vers elle. "Chérie, il ne te _déteste _pas. Il est juste tordu."

"Arrête de dire ça!" cracha Bella. Et elle pinça ensuite les lèvres avec chagrin.

Jacob haussa les sourcils avec surprise mais continua à s'approcher lentement de Bella, qui était en train de se tordre les mains près de la bibliothèque. "L'imprégnation est un truc stupide de toute façon, et c'est dingue que ça lui soit arrivé à _lui_. Je veux dire, Paul déteste tout le monde. Et je pense qu'il a couché avec toutes les filles qui ont bien voulu de lui, à la Réserve _comme __à Forks_."

Bella releva brusquement la tête. _Mais il ne voulait pas d'elle._

Jacob était désormais droit devant elle et il lui tendit lentement les bras. Bella hésita et se glissa ensuite dans ses bras. Il l'attira contre son torse et pressa sa joue sur le sommet de son crâne. "Chérie, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit. Tu sais où il est là? A Port Angeles, _en train de faire la fête_. Tu ne veux pas fréquenter ce type - il ne t'apportera rien de bon." Bella entendit sa voix gronder dans son torse.

Elle cligna des yeux et laissa couler ses larmes maintenant que Jake ne pouvait pas les voir. "C'est pour ça que t'es là, genre, H24?" demanda-t-elle en essuyant son visage sur le t-shirt de Jake.

"Ouais," répondit-il doucement.

_Jacob la voulait_, songea Bella avec reconnaissance.

"Tu mérites mieux que ce type," murmura Jacob dans ses cheveux. "Même _lui_ le pense."

Bella se rappela du rire sans joie de Paul quand il lui avait parlé de l'imprégnation à mots couverts, 'Tu ne veux vraiment, _vraiment _pas ça.' Bella ravala la boule dans sa gorge.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était différent. L'homme qui pouvait créer des dessins si incroyables et s_ensibles_, qui l'avait dessiné _elle_ - qui l'avait vraiment _vu _assez pour la dessiner comme il l'avait fait - qui avait été la première personne à vraiment l'écouter parler d'Edward sans lui dire à quel point elle avait été stupide, qui l'avait pris dans ses bras avec tendresse et qui avait accepté sa tristesse sans essayer de la faire disparaître...

_Endommagé. _Comme elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux; il avait été battu jusqu'à devenir triste et enragé. Ce n'était pas juste.

Mais ce qu'elle pensait de lui n'était pas vraiment important._ Il ne voulait pas d'elle._

Elle supposait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise. Elle était brisée.

Une pensée lui vint soudainement et elle se recula pour étudier le visage de Jacob. "Est-ce que tu t'es imprégné aussi?"

Jacob sourit, "Nan, Bells. Je t'aime, tout simplement. Je ne m'imprégnerais jamais, de toute façon. Les Alphas ne s'imprègnent pas."

Bella fit glisser ses mains sur les muscles dorsaux de Jacob pensivement. "Mais Sam est l'Alpha et il s'est imprégné."

"Il garde juste la place pour moi Bells. Ça ne compte pas." Elle entendit de l'amertume dans sa voix.

"Tu ne veux pas être l'Alpha," supposa doucement Bella. Elle connaissait son meilleur ami; il n'aimait pas être forcé de prendre des responsabilités.

"Nan...pas vraiment mon style, tu sais." Il poussa un long soupir. "Mais c'est comme ça." Jacob se recula et la regarda droit dans les yeux, essuyant une de ses larmes du pouce. "Ça va, Bells?"

Elle pensa à Paul, seul et enragé.

Elle pensa à Paul, enroulant ses bras forts autour d'elle pour la presser tendrement contre son torse.

Elle pensa à Paul, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes et le désir brûlant que sa bouche avait réveillé en elle.

Elle pensa à Paul, faisant la _fête_ à Port Angeles.

_Non, ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait __vraiment__ pas._

"Ouais, Jake, ça va." Elle essaya de sourire.

Jacob lui fit un de ses sourires ensoleillé dont il avait le secret et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez. "Bien. Allons dormir maintenant, 'kay?"

Bella hocha la tête. _Ça n'allait vraiment, __vraiment__ pas._

Jacob la souleva et bondit vers les escaliers...

En direction de sa chambre.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : Séduction<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Séductions

**Auteur : **taoist elf

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à taoist elf. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Djianara...Merci Mélo!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 10: Séduction -<strong>

_Cinquante pour cent de réussite n'est pas si mal que ça,_ essaya-t'il de se convaincre. Après tout, se bourrer la gueule n'était vraiment pas facile pour un loup-garou - il fallait assez d'alcool pour mettre un humain dans le coma.

Portant la vodka à ses lèvres, Paul étudia la simple chambre d'hôtel du Day's Inn de Port Angeles. Avec ses deux lits doubles et sa télé, c'était organisé, et un changement bienvenu comparé au chaos qu'il avait laissé derrière lui à la Rez, la veille. Posant la bouteille sur sa table de chevet, il s'assit au bord du lit avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond.

Il avait roulé aussi vite que les foutus voitures et camions devant lui l'avaient laissé faire, voulant désespérément se perdre dans l'anonymat d'une ville plus grande. Il ne voulait pas se sentir...exposé, confus, effrayé.

Il avait besoin de l'oublier.

Et il avait essayé. Putain, il avait essayé.

Depuis la nuit dernière, il était continuellement passé d'un bar à l'autre, d'un club à l'autre.

Assis dans des pièces sombres et poussiéreuses, dans des tavernes d'ouvriers, à essayer d'ignorer les bruits stridents des multiples chaînes sportives inévitablement diffusées sur des écrans plats.

Ou penché sur des tables basses en acier, à essayer de réfléchir malgré la musique rythmique qui hypnotise les danseurs au point de les faire pratiquement baiser sur la piste de danse.

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se mettre dans l'ambiance.

Plusieurs jeunes filles canons avaient flirté avec lui, pressant leurs seins gonflés par la chirurgie sur sa table, comme pour lui montrer leurs marchandises. Elles l'avaient attiré à des tables pleines d'amies allumeuse et gloussantes et elles avaient essayé de le convaincre de danser avec elles, même prêtes à oublier et à pardonner son attitude hostile. Elles voulaient juste baiser, il pouvait le voir dans leurs démarches.

Mais il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force, il ne pouvait pas supporter leurs rires essoufflés, leurs lèvres suggestivement colorées aspirant des cocktails à la paille, leurs mains baladeuses placées nonchalamment sur ses cuisses pour effleurer 'accidentellement' sa queue qui était plus que réveillée. Invariablement, il finissait par s'excuser, ignorant les mains pinçant ses fesses pour retourner boire.

Un toquement à sa porte le surprit - Paul avait été si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Pressant ses coudes sur ses genoux, il garda la tête basse pendant un long moment. Peut-être que _c_'était ce dont il avait besoin. Une aide _professionnelle._

C'était probablement pour ça qu'il avait si peu de contrôle, il n'avait pas eu de femme depuis la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur Bella. Il se rappelait clairement de cette nuit-là, la terreur dans ses yeux, l'acceptation dans sa posture, le courage dans son menton relevé. Elle était intelligente, elle avait fait parler la sangsue.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la rejoindre.

Paul se rappelait encore de la sensation du vampire broyé entre ses crocs - son corps avait eu la consistance d'un fromage - ça avait été exquis. Il avait déchiré et broyé et réduit ce parasite en miette à lui tout seul, pendant que la Meute faisait les cent pas autour de lui.

C'était dangereux de se tenir entre Paul et sa proie.

Surtout cette fois. _Surtout _après qu'il ait mis ses mains cadavériques sur Bella. _Surtout_ après ça.

_Bella._ Son corps chaud pressé sous le sien...ses yeux perçants...la sensation de ses lèvres douces...ses soupirs et ses gémissements essoufflés.

Le toquement fut un peu plus fort cette fois.

Paul se leva brusquement, et passa sa main sur son visage pour effacer les images dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il s'attendait presque à trouver Bella de l'autre côté, triturant le bord de son t-shirt comme une petite enfant, une épaule gênée relevée jusqu'à son oreille.

Mais à la place se tenait ce qui était peut-être bien son antithèse. La femme - 'l'escorte' qu'il avait appelé - était appuyée avec indolence contre la porte et vêtue d'un petit débardeur noir, d'une mini-jupe, de talons-aiguilles et d'un petit sac couvert de perles. Sans dire un mot, Paul fit un pas en arrière pour la laisser entrer.

"Salut, Paul?" souffla-t-elle en laissant ses lèvres rouges délicieusement entrouvertes alors qu'elle glissait à côté de lui, ses longs cheveux soyeux balançant sur ses hanches. "Je m'appelle Chloe."

Paul inspira doucement, inhalant l'odeur entêtante de son parfum de marque avant de refermer silencieusement la porte. Il avait craqué ce soir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, mais il en avait assez pour investir dans une session de thérapie comme celle-là. Il en avait _besoin_.

Prenant un moment pour se calmer, il se tourna pour voir la femme allongée sensuellement sur l'un des lits. Elle lui sourit et tapota la place à côté d'elle.

Paul traversa la pièce, essayant de laisser toutes ses complications disparaître dans la brûlure lente de l'alcool et s'assit sur l'autre lit - pas là où elle le voulait. Ses yeux parcoururent le visage de Chloé. Elle devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans et elle était _éblouissante_ avec sa peau mâte et soyeuse et ses traits qui étaient parfaitement équilibrés et soulignés par un maquillage expert.

Elle le regarda avec le détachement calme né de l'expérience. "C'est ta première fois?" Sa voix était rauque et attirante.

Paul ne put pas s'empêcher de rire. "Loin de là."

"Alors détends-toi!" Elle se releva du lit et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. "Tu es si tendu," lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille alors qu'elle levait les mains pour lui serrer les épaules.

Paul ferma les yeux et essaya de se détendre sous sa caresse. Bien que précises et expérimentées, ses mains semblaient calculatrices et stériles. Etait-ce vraiment ce genre d'intimité qui l'avait réconforté pendant toutes ces années?

Elle rigola doucement et pressa son menton dans le creux de l'épaule de Paul. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimes?" demanda-t-elle en continuant à lui masser le dos.

"Ecoutes, je veux juste oublier des trucs," chuchota Paul en se tournant plus vers elle pour essayer de se détendre sous ses caresses.

Elle roucoula, ses lèvres formant un 'O' parfait. "Il se trouve que c'est ma spécialité. Te faire oublier..." Sa voix devint plus séduisante et un ongle vernis effleura le contour de son oreille.

"A-attends." Paul éloigna sa tête. "Donnes-moi juste une minute, tu veux bien?" marmonna-t-il en se frottant le visage.

"Bien sûr, mon sucre d'orge," lui murmura Chloé avant de traverser la pièce pour s'asseoir sur la commode en face de lui. Coquettement, elle s'assura de lui montrer sa culotte fendue sous le petit bout de tissu qui lui servait de jupe avant de croiser les jambes.

Paul se lécha les lèvres avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Une pensée envahit son esprit, _je me demande si Bella est avec Jacob ce soir._

Paul grogna automatiquement.

"Ooo, sexy," dit la fille.

* * *

><p>"Je veux boire," dit soudainement Bella.<p>

Jacob tourna la tête, ignorant le film que Bella avait _essayé _de regarder - sans succès - au cours de la dernière demi-heure, et fronça les sourcils.

Elle avait passé la journée à écouter son père parler sans cesse des préparatifs de l'enterrement, à l'écouter râler que les enfants de Sue n'aient pas été avec elle, et à raconter encore et encore ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital.

Bella avait l'impression que son coeur était passé dans un pressoir; c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son père aussi ému. Si ému, en fait, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait gardé les cheveux détachés et qu'elle les gardait drapé sur son épaule, ou qu'elle avait fait bien attention à ne lui montrer que son profil droit alors qu'elle préparait son repas, et de la nourriture pour Sue. Il était resté assis à table, à surveiller sa bière.

Billy et Charlie allaient aller passer la nuit chez les Clearwater. Vu que Leah et Seth n'étaient pas là. Bella était restée à la maison, et Jacob était venu la rejoindre pour lui tenir compagnie après avoir travaillé avec les nouveaux loups. Ça aurait dû être une de leurs fameuses nuits films d'horreur de série B et junk food.

Bella n'avait pas pu le faire.

"Ouais, je veux être bourrée, Jake," dit-elle, avec une détermination qui le surprit.

"Vraiment? Okay, Bells." Il haussa les épaules. "Ça sera marrant."

Elle avait eu un haut-le-coeur en buvant la bière que son père gardait au frigo et Jake avait rigolé plus fort en la regardant que lorsqu'ils avaient regardé 'Les Clowns Tueurs de l'Espace'.

Finalement, Jake avait eu pitié d'elle et il était parti leur acheter une bouteille de vodka et du coca light. Apparemment, quand on faisait plus deux mètres de haut, qu'on était bâti comme un dieu Grec, et beau à en couper le souffle, les caissières ne demandaient pas à vérifier votre carte d'identité.

Mais ça c'était deux heures et trois verres plus tôt.

Bella se sentait bien maintenant.

C'est comme si elle avait été enveloppée dans une couverture faite en angora, le monde étant soudainement devenu un endroit doux et flou. Très agréable.

Alors que Bella avait froncé les sourcils avec confusion, Jake avait éteint 'Poltergeist' à la moitié du film (ils devenaient de plus en classe en prenant de l'âge) et avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée. Chaque fois qu'ils en allumaient un, elle se demandait toujours pourquoi ils ne le faisaient pas plus souvent, au lieu de regarder l'écran plat.

Bella et Jake avaient poussé la table basse, éparpillé quelques couvertures et coussins, et étaient maintenant allongés par terre, hypnotisés par la danse des flammes.

Bella prit une autre gorgée de son soda alcoolisé, le glaçon cliquetant contre le verre. _Aah, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait eu besoin._

"Doucement, Bells," Jacob tourna la tête vers elle. Il sourit. "Je pense que tu as assez d'alcool dans le sang."

"Ouaiiiis...c'est vrai," répondit-elle en hochant exagérément la tête et en lui faisant un large sourire.

Jacob rigola et reporta ensuite son attention sur le feu.

Le regard de Bella resta sur Jacob.

La lueur du feu dansait sur son visage avec chaleur. Il était plus que _plutôt _beau. Il était plus que _plutôt _quoi que ce soit. Sa bouche était généreuse et même au repos, suggérait qu'il avait un sourire ensoleillé, son profil était fort, ses épaules étaient massives et mâtes - et il y avait quelque chose de très sexy dans la façon dont sa pomme d'adam ressortait lorsqu'il penchait la tête en arrière comme à cet instant.

Juste là, il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Ses yeux étaient noirs à la lueur du feu. Quelque chose dans son expression le fit sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bells?"

"Pe-peut-être que je devrais ju-juste essayer," dit la bouche de Bella, sans sa permission. "Peut-être que ça arrangerait tout."

"Hein?" Il pencha la tête.

"Ben, j'envisageai de te séduire," continua sa bouche traîtresse. Bella avait-elle jamais - dans tout sa vie - même _prononcé _le mot 'séduire'? Même dans un autre _contexte_?

Les sourcils de Jacob se haussèrent alors qu'il clignait rapidement des yeux avec choc. "Seigneur, Bells. Tu es vraiment saoule," rigola-t-il. Mais Bella vit que sa bouche s'était légèrement étirée en sourire satisfait. Il ne la repousserait si elle essayait

Se mordant la lèvre, Bella se pencha lentement vers la bouche de Jacob. Jacob était si immobile qu'il avait même arrêté de respirer.

* * *

><p>C'était ridicule. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui? A l'autre bout de la pièce se tenait une femme sublime qui avait été payé pour lui donner du plaisir. Pas de confusion, pas de quiproquo, pas d'émotions du tout. Paul pouvait le faire. "Okay, viens me montrer ce que tu as," dit-il avec un sourire désabusé.<p>

Bella pressa ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche et entendit Jacob prendre une profonde inspiration. Lentement, courageusement, elle rampa jusqu'à lui pour le chevaucher. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était déjà excité.

Repoussant les longs cheveux de la fille par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle se pressait contre lui sur le lit, la bouche de Paul joua sur les lèvres rouges de la fille. Elle frissonna et il rigola doucement.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Bella entrouvrit ses lèvres alors que la langue brûlante et moite de Jacob glissait dans sa bouche;

Les bras de Paul s'enroulèrent autour de la fille pour l'attirer plus près; il approfondit le baiser tout en faisant courir ses mains sur sa généreuse poitrine.

Arquant le dos pour profiter des caresses provocantes de Jacob sur ses seins, les tétons de Bella se dressèrent contre son t-shirt alors que Jacob gémissait de plaisir.

Paul se tourna avec la fille dans ses bras et la pressa contre le matelas alors qu'il continuait à dévorer sa bouche.

Bella agrippa les larges épaules de Jake alors qu'il rampait au sol pour leur donner plus de place tout en la maintenant d'un bras. Il déposa son poids sur elle.

Et Chloe gémit en arquant le dos contre lui. "Bella," son nom résonna automatiquement dans le halètement de Paul. "Belle' en italien," marmonna-t-il rapidement en pressant son nez dans le cou de la fille.

Les hanches de Jacob commencèrent à bouger sensuellement contre celle de Bella. Il déposa des baisers brûlants le long de la gorge de Bella, sur sa clavicule alors ques ses mains continuaient à lui caresser les seins.

Paul glissa sa main sous la jupe de la fille, et de l'autre main, il tira sur son soutien-gorge tout en en se penchant pour capturer un de ses tétons dans sa bouche.

Les lèvres brûlantes de Jacob sur son sein firent rouler les yeux de Bella à l'arrière de sa tête. "Oh, Paul..." Sa voix trembla de désir.

"Oh, Paul," gémit bruyamment Chloe.

_**A des kilomètres l'un de l'autre, exactement au même moment, Paul et Jacob se figèrent.**_

Relevant la tête en fronçant les sourcils, le regard de Jacob voyagea sur le visage mortifié de Bella. Fermant les yeux, il soupira avec résignation.

* * *

><p>Paul arracha sa bouche à celle de la fille, et étudia son visage. Ce n'était pas la voix qu'il voulait entendre gémir son nom. Ce n'était pas la fille qu'il voulait sous lui. <em>Merde.<em>

Les yeux de Chloe s'ouvrirent et elle le regarda avec perplexité. "Ne t'arrête pas," souffla-t-elle, d'une voix séduisante.

Paul se remit assis et se passa une main sur le visage. La fille réarrangea sa jupe et s'assit à côté de lui, faisant courir un ongle dans son cou. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Paulie?" roucoula-t-elle.

Laissant sa main retomber bruyamment sur son jean, il secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas faire ça," chuchota-t-il.

La fille se laissa glisser du lit et s'agenouilla devant lui. "Oh, est-ce que tu es...anxieux?" demanda-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil connaisseur.

Paul leva les yeux au ciel. "Non," renifla-t-il, irrité. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème, et il risquait encore moins de l'avoir maintenant qu'il était un loup-garou. "C'est juste...ce n'est pas ce que je veux."

"Oh! Ben pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas de te mettre un peu plus à l'aise et _je _me chargerais du reste." Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil pour lequel elle devait s'être entraînée devant le miroir tout en tendant la main vers sa braguette. Cette fille avait clairement échangé les quelques neurones avec lesquels elle était née contre son look.

Il repoussa sa main avec irritation. "Non...je veux dire, je pense qu'on peut en rester là." Il se releva et s'approcha de sa table de chevet, où il avait glissé une liasse de billets sous son réveil.

Chloe se releva, titubant brièvement sur ses talons aiguilles. "Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal mon sucre d'orge?" lui demanda-t-elle, perturbée.

Paul secoua la tête et se tourna vers elle pour lui tendre la somme prévue pour une heure. "Non, c'est moi. Je suis foutu. Désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps," marmonna-t-il.

Pinçant ses lèvres rouges, elle attrapa la liasse de billet et la compta avec efficacité. "T'es sûr, beau gosse? Même pas un petit coup rapide? J'avais vraiment hâte de baiser avec _toi_," elle le regarda de sous ses cils avec un sourire faussement timide.

Paul ferma les yeux avec frustration. Il voulait juste qu'elle s'en aille. Il fit volte-face et alla jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit en grand pour bien lui faire comprendre.

Avec une petite moue, Chloe attrapa son petit sac perlé et sautilla jusqu'à lui. Paul referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Traversant la pièce, il soupira et s'effondra sur le lit. Son corps était plus que partant, c'était son coeur qui ne pouvait pas le supporter. Aucune fille n'avait la même odeur qu'elle, ou sa pure présence, ou ses yeux naïfs et confiants qui lui disaient exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, ou ce minuscule, mignon - et adorablement maladroit - corps qui n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il était vraiment sexy.

Paul ouvrit son pantalon...

et pensa à Bella.

* * *

><p>Bella cacha son visage dans sa main pour dissimuler sa honte et son humiliation. "Seigneur, Jake, je suis si désolée," marmonna-t-elle contre sa paume. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire. Ce n'était pas l'homme par qui elle voulait être touchée. Et ce n'était pas juste pour Jake.<p>

Son meilleur ami.

Jacob s'assit et se frotta le visage. "Ça ne va pas marcher, hein, Bells?" lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Bella rabaissa son t-shirt et s'assit aussi, pressant son front contre l'épaule de Jake. "Je suis tellement, _tellement _désolée, Jake," murmura-t-elle tout doucement. "Tu ne mérites pas ça."

Jacob lui caressa la joue. "C'est bon, chérie. Je l'ai bien cherché."

Bella fut surprise de découvrir que le t-shirt de Jake était couvert de ses larmes lorsqu'elle releva la tête. "J'ai essayé. J'_ai vraiment essayé. Tellement, _Jake," elle lui lança un regard suppliant.

Jacob se tourna vers elle et lui attrapa le visage à deux mains. "Je sais, chérie. J'ai vu. Je sais que tu as essayé." Il lui sourit tristement et repoussa ses quelques cheveux collés à ses joues par ses larmes. "Et j'ai _trop _essayé. Je suis désolé."

La seule chose positive dans ce désastre, c'était que Bella avait sa réponse, maintenant - elle _était _brisée...définitivement. D'abord elle était tombé amoureuse d'une personne qui lui avait promis toujours et qui l'avait ensuite quitté, et maintenant, elle aimait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui la détestait.

Mais d'une certaine façon, c'était un soulagement de savoir enfin comment elle passerait le reste de sa vie.

Seule.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : Pas Si Mais Quand<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
